Another Love
by pulling-the-puzzles-apart
Summary: Semi-closeted!Blaine works for his father in finance and is in an open marriage with Quinn, his best friend since childhood, who is the only person who knows he's gay. Kurt is out and single. He's a fashion designer getting ready to open his own boutique, and needs a loan. Will love blossom like it should or will Blaine let his father dictate who he loves?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hi guys! I'm starting several stories but not sure which ones to abandon or develop. I only have time to develop one of them into a multi-chapter so I'll let you decide! The most popular story will be written a chapter a week. I will develop each one if people are interested, it just might take a while. 60 hours a week teaching gets a little tiring!

**Note for this story**: This is from mistysprompts on tumblr and post: 45404098380.

* * *

Kurt loved designing. From the first stroke of his pencil, the first tentative sketches in his book to the faded lines and the shapes coming to life and later adding colour. He loved it all.

He had sketched designs for as long as he could remember; his room full of pictures of outlandish suits and beautiful dresses. He had dreams and hopes for the future while he was in high school but making his outfits, designing costumes he planned to make when he could get the money; this was where his heart remained. He had started selling his creations online when he could which then allowed him to purchase higher quality materials, take more chances and blog posts of himself in amazing outfits. He received comments, offers to create unique costumes and eventually he was in a position to open a boutique, his reputation strong enough for people to be interested. He would just need the money to open a little shop and he had no idea where to go for such a thing.

"Do you know anyone that can sort my finances out?" he asked Rachel on one of their coffee dates after work. Kurt worked for a prestigious company, one of many designers behind a bigger name and although he loved having the opportunity to design in any capacity, waiting for his dream to come true made his fingers itch and his heart beat a little faster.

"No not really," she said shrugging, her eyes cloudy and Kurt knew he had lost her.

"Rachel?"

"Sorry," she said, coming back into the room, "I was just thinking about Quinn."

"Quinn? As in high school Quinn?" Kurt asked, surprised. He hadn't heard that name in years.

"Yeah, I saw her on the sidewalk the other day, completely nearly bumped into her. We were both carrying coffees and I nearly spilled mine. It was so surreal. She hasn't changed a bit since high school but she nearly didn't recognise me." Rachel looked a little hurt.

"Well how is she? What's she doing now?"

"She's a lawyer in a big firm, working her way up to be partner. She's successful Kurt, like she always planned."

"And that makes you sad because?" Kurt asked, Rachel's eyes still somewhere in the distance.

"Because I'm still struggling, Kurt," she said, "I always thought I would be the one to follow my dreams but she had a plan and stuck to it."

"Rachel, I would hardly call your life a struggle," Kurt said, "You get to audition for Broadway all the time. You star in plays and musicals off-Broadway, you're just waiting for the big thing. Your time will come."

"When though Kurt?" she asked, her face suddenly crumbling, "I'm not getting younger Kurt, when will my time come?"

"You're 23 Rachel," he said, "Not 32."

"I'm getting old in Broadway terms," she said now genuinely sad. Kurt decided to bring the conversation back to Quinn.

"Was Quinn happy to see you? What did she say?"

"I'm actually meeting her for drinks tonight," Rachel said, "Do you fancy coming along?"

"Yeah that'll be good," Kurt said.

* * *

Blaine hated money. He hated dealing with money, talking about money and even helping people with money. He spent his days on the phone, in meetings with people who hired him to sort their finances, arrange loans and invest their money so they could make more. They were greedy, often fat with their hulking bodies representing their greed and love of excess. They invited him to expensive dinners and held parties where he could hobnob with important people and he hated it all. He put on his face, his expression neutral and his smile fake but he would look in the mirror and know that wasn't him looking back. He was all ready to go to work, his suit crisp, his hair well-styled and he knew something was missing. Quinn appeared in the long mirror beside him and pleasantly kissed him on the cheek.

"You really don't have to do that when we're alone," he said, clearly irked.

Quinn laughed.

"I know but I like it. I like the image of us as a couple," she said, weaving her arms around his waist and tucking her chin to rest on his shoulder. He looked at their image together in the mirror. He had to admit they made a good-looking couple. Just the right height to compliment each other, her blonde hair and green eyes a beautiful contrast with his dark hair and honey-coloured eyes. "We are beautiful together don't you think?" she said. He nodded and smiled.

"But you forget I know the truth my dear," he said, his comment biting and she removed herself from his back.

"Well yes," she said, starting to get her handbag ready for work.

"I know that you fuck other people," he said turning abruptly to face her, though she was avoiding his sharp gaze. His tone was so cutting she couldn't bear to look his way. "You may admire our beauty together but we know the truth now don't we?"

"That you like to fuck guys?" she retorted finally finding a shred of self-worth. "We both know the truth Blaine. Just because you don't have anyone at the moment, never forget that this is what we both wanted."

He thought it over. It _had_ been what he wanted. A marriage to someone he didn't love, to a girl he would never find sexually attractive, just to get his parents off his back, so he could live the life he really wanted. When had it had all gone wrong. Her expression softened as Blaine sat down on her bed, clearly exhausted despite the new morning. She sat down next to him.

"I know that this isn't what you wanted Blaine," she said, "But at least we have freedom now, at least we can live the lives we want to live, that we _choose_ to live."

"There's no freedom in living a lie Quinn," he said.

"But this way Blaine, we please our parents and ourselves. Our marriage isn't conventional but it is just what we both need. I never planned an open marriage for myself when we were younger. When I used to play with you after school when we were little I used to dream of us together and married, playing mummies and daddies for real." She laughed at the memory and Blaine pictured it all: the times he shared his inner most secrets with his best friend growing up, her beauty and her vivacity. He knew his life would be so much easier if he had really fallen for Quinn like his parents assumed.

"Do you love the guy you're seeing?" Blaine asked quietly. He never usually asked, the question always seeming too personal. He knew she had been seeing the same guy for quite a while but knew nothing about him.

"I think I do," she said quietly as if the very mention of love might make the relationship she had disappear with a puff of smoke. Blaine smiled.

"Then I'm glad," he said, getting up from the bed, the idea of Quinn finding love just about giving him enough courage to face the day. He took one look back as Quinn remained on her neatly made light pink bed. Quinn smiled hopefully.

"You'll find love too Blaine," she said, "I just know you will. There's one perfect guy out there, just for you. I know it."

Blaine smiled sadly at her and nodded. He indulged her little hopeful thought but let despair sink into his very bones. Maybe singing tonight at the bar might help he thought, as he left for work.

* * *

Kurt and Rachel went to the bar that night where they were to meet Quinn for drinks. It was heaving with young lawyers, smart and successful people who knew money and earned quite a bit themselves. They seemed to bask in their success and Kurt and Rachel visibly shrank in on themselves as they entered the bar. Despite wearing their most expensive outfits, they didn't look like they belonged. Quinn spied them near the bar where Kurt was ordering drinks and she called them over.

"Rachel, Kurt!" she exclaimed excitedly, "I'm so glad you could make it." She started madly introducing them both to her lawyer friends, their names getting lost in the music of the piano and Rachel and Kurt nodded politely, shaking hands and smiling.

"How are you Kurt?" Quinn asked after a while. "Rachel told me the other day that you are a designer now, hoping to open your own boutique."

"Yeah," Kurt said smiling, "I just need to find a little money." He laughed, knowing it wasn't going to be an easy thing. "I'll need to organise a loan but I think I will be successful."

He started talking to Quinn about his themes and designing and all the famous people he had styled over the years. He had worked his way up in designing circles and Quinn was animatedly asking him questions about the designer he currently worked for.

"I can't believe you design for him," she said, "I get his dresses all the time, he's fantastic." It turned out a little later, Quinn had inadvertently bought one of Kurt's dresses and he was amazed that she earned enough to afford it. He took a fresh look around the bar at Quinn's friends and realised how moneyed they all were now. Rachel seemed a little lost amongst Quinn's friends but discussed her own passions and singing as Quinn asked her questions.

"That's amazing Rachel," Quinn said, with a hint of sadness in her tone. "I'm really glad you're living your dreams."

It had been a heart felt comment from Quinn but with all the worry about impressing Quinn and feeling like she wasn't achieving after all, Rachel suddenly found tears stinging her eyes and she blinked them away.

"Thank you Quinn," she whispered, the words nearly lost in the music but Quinn heard and smiled too.

Someone new started at the piano and Kurt and Rachel looked up to see a dark haired guy in a suit and bow tie start tinkling on the keys. He was in awe of the black and white instrument underneath his fingers and Kurt found himself asking if they knew him.

"Oh yes," Quinn said happily, "That's my husband Blaine."

Kurt found his stomach sinking at the admission but his eyes remained on Blaine as he started to play in earnest and his voice rang out.

_I was sent here for you,_

_We were made to love,_

_We were made to love._

_You were sent for me too, _

_We were made to love, _

_We were made to love._

Blaine looked up at the crowd, drawing them in with his honey-coloured eyes. He scanned the room and noticed Kurt sat next to Quinn who was sipping her cocktail in her dark grey dress, her legs crossed to reveal her pointy black shoes. Kurt smiled encouragingly at Blaine as he continued to sing and Blaine couldn't take his eyes away from the stranger.

_Oh, I've never seen anything _

_You're much more than you and me _

_Extraordinary machine_

_Oh, I never loved, I never loved oh _

_Never loved someone like this, alright, no way._

Blaine took in Kurt's lithe body, the way his face seemed to direct the eyes to his perfect mouth and cute nose. His blue eyes were piercing and so beautiful that despite the fact that Blaine had no idea who he was or why he was sitting next to his wife, he sang to him.

_I was sent here for you, _

_We were made to love, _

_We were made to love._

_You were sent for me too, _

_We were made to love, _

_We were made to love._

_Oh, have you ever known, _

_When you laid your eyes on _

_The perfect work of art _

_I knew right from the start _

_Oh, I was never sure of a God before _

_But I know he must exist, He created this._

Quinn knew he wasn't singing to her and she glanced at Kurt who seemed mesmerized, those honey-coloured eyes drawing him in, along with the silky voice.

_I was sent here for you, _

_We were made to love, _

_We were made to love _

_You were sent for me too, _

_We were made to love, _

_We were made to love_

Kurt swallowed as the song drew to an end. Blaine sat back, taking his fingers away from the piano keys and assessing his audience as they erupted in applause. He smiled, slightly embarrassed but pleased they had enjoyed it. Music really was his only outlet and to be good at it was just an added bonus. His eyes caught sight of Kurt again, this unknown man who was watching him so intently. He stood and did a little bow as he walked off stage, coming towards his wife once a drink had been handed to him from the bar.

"Blaine," Quinn exclaimed slightly too happily and she stood to kiss her husband on the cheek. "You know the guys from work," she said waving her hands over the lawyers to her left who nodded their heads in greeting. "This is Kurt and Rachel," she said introducing her friends. "I went to high school with them and bumped into Rachel the other day. I nearly spilt her coffee." She laughed at the memory and Rachel and Kurt got up from their seats to be introduced properly.

"This is my husband Blaine," Quinn said as Blaine shook hands with Rachel then Kurt.

"Nice to meet you," Kurt said smiling, his hand remaining in Blaine's a little too long. They all took their seats. "You sang beautifully."

Blaine beamed, not able to take his eyes away from the perfect face in front of him. Quinn shuffled in her seat.

"Thank you," Blaine said politely, "I'm glad you liked it."

"Liked it?" Kurt said incredulously, "I loved it, you sang perfectly. Please tell me you do that for a living? I don't think I could bear it if you were wasting your gift in a boring day job."

Blaine looked over Kurt's porcelain face, his eyes so hopeful he considered not disappointing him.

"I'm afraid I work with my father in finance," he said glumly, his jaw almost set painfully getting the words out. Kurt's face fell a little.

"Well you sing beautifully," Kurt said and Blaine thanked him again.

"Kurt's a designer," Quinn said, enjoying having knowledge that Blaine wanted. "He's hoping to set up a small boutique if he can borrow the money from a bank."

"Really?" Blaine asked, his face lighting up at the possibilities.

"Yeah," Kurt said, "Do you know anyone that can help set me up?"

"Oh Blaine knows loads of people," Quinn said, her smile almost twinkling in the lights of the bar. Blaine sent an easy, happy smile her way as she said the words that Blaine would always thank her for.

"In fact you should set up a meeting with Blaine, he can help you with all your financial needs."

Kurt's face lit up.

"That would be fantastic," he said.

"Great," Blaine said, matching Kurt's smile. "Here's my card, give me a ring and we'll set it up."

* * *

**A/N**: Let me know what you think! I'm starting several stories and probably only have time to develop one of them so if this is popular it could be this one!

**Song quoted:**

'Made to Love' by John Legend


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thank you to everyone who pleaded, faved, reviewed or followed! I couldn't resist continuing this story too so hopefully I'll be able to do a chapter a week especially once I finish The Real Life.

* * *

Once home that night, Blaine was untying his bow tie slowly in the mirror when he noticed Quinn's dark grey dress flit across her own mirror. Their bedrooms were exactly the same size, opposite but different in taste and they rarely closed the doors now, nothing they hadn't seen, no part of their lives really kept secret. He carefully folded the slip of bowtie material and placed it in its box before walking across the landing to her room.

She quirked an eyebrow when he entered as her fingers scrabbled for her zip behind her. He came forward, took control and unzipped her dress effortlessly.

"Thanks," she murmured, "You had a good evening?" she asked as she slipped her dress off one shoulder. His eyes barely registered her body and instead of fazed he sat on her bed.

"Yeah I enjoyed playing at the bar," he said.

"And Kurt?" she asked, hanging up her dress and turning around in her matching underwear.

"He seems nice," Blaine said, as if mentioning anything more would commit him to something he wasn't ready for. She chuckled slightly.

"You know he's gay?" she said.

"Ok," he said, nodding noncommittally.

"Urgh, Blaine," she said, crossing her leg as she sat opposite him on her bed. She rested slightly on the several plump pillows behind her and sighed in frustration. "You know what I mean, why do you want to make this so difficult?"

"Well us gays don't all find each other attractive. Just because he's gay doesn't change anything," he said laughing.

"You think I don't know the signs?" she said smiling, "I know you Blaine and one look at him and you were smitten. Your eyes practically went a shade darker as you played that piano and don't think I didn't notice that you were singing directly to him."

He closed his eyes.

"Quinn…" he warned but she wasn't taking any notice.

"No Blaine, why can't this be easy? Why do you insist on making things difficult for yourself?"

"Because I can't always get what I want!" he suddenly shouted, his body rigid as he stood by the bed now almost hovering over her. "You think I don't want the careless life you lead where you don't consider consequences?"

"What do you mean?" she whispered, her eyes wide with hurt.

"I mean that you always get what you want, you've never cared about public opinion and your parents don't care as long as they don't hear about it. I just wish, for once," he said, sighing in defeat as he sat back down on the bed, "I just wish that I could get it for real."

"Get what?" she whispered. She looked so small sitting there, still in her bra and knickers, the little daisy pattern showing just how innocent and optimistic she could really be.

"Love, freedom, truth," he said looking in the distance, away now from Quinn's gaze, as if these concepts were only dreams and snippets of shadow.

"But you can get that Blaine," she said fiercely, clutching his hand that lay in front of her on the bed. He shook his head sadly in disbelief.

"You know what my father is like," he said.

"It doesn't matter, who will tell him? Live your life Blaine," she said, "Forget him."

Blaine imagined a world where he didn't care, where his father's stern expression and high expectations didn't matter and he could love who he wanted. He almost laughed at the absurdity.

"I don't think anyone deserves to be hidden Quinn," he said and she instantly thought to her new boyfriend, her dirty secret that she kept hidden away. He didn't seem to mind as she started to explain Blaine and their situation but maybe it would get worse. She could feel herself fall so hard for this guy but really was it fair to carry on this relationship when nothing more could come from it? Blaine could see her face change from realisation to sadness that crept along her body making her shoulders sink. He hated being the voice of reason.

"If you love someone you should be able to shout it from the rooftops, declare to the world your undying love. I don't think I could do what you do to someone else," he said, getting up from the bed and planning to leave the room until Quinn's small voice stopped him by the doorway.

"So you plan on living this life forever?" she said, "A life without love, without really knowing what it's like to love someone and be loved in return?" His back was straight before her, his dark hair curly at the nape of his neck.

"I think that would be a very hard life Blaine," she continued.

He said nothing but left her room.

* * *

"Do you think it's too soon to ring him?" Kurt asked the following morning over breakfast. Rachel was sitting across from him in her hot pink pyjamas, nursing her warm coffee and eating nothing else. She looked confused.

"Who?"

"Blaine of course," he said, exasperated, "Quinn's husband."

"Oh," she said surprised, "About the financial advice?" and Kurt nodded. "Well I guess you could ring today."

"You guess?" Kurt looked annoyed. This was an important question.

"Well Kurt it's not like he's a potential date; there are no rules or game plans."

"I know that," he said, waving her comment aside but secretly struggling with that thought. Blaine _had_ been devastatingly handsome - pity he was straight.

"You want a service from him and he offered his card, I don't see the problem," she said.

He thought it over. He felt tingling butterflies whenever he thought of Blaine, whenever he remembered his honey-coloured eyes looking up from the piano keys and his haunting voice. His fingers lingered a little too long in his handshake last night; his eyes roved over Kurt's face a little too much. The knowledge that Blaine was married to Quinn had shocked him if he was honest and made him question his gaydar completely. Or he was back to crushing over straight guys again, just like high school. He placed his head in his hands.

"Sweetie you are silly," Rachel said, finishing her coffee and standing up. "You worry far too easily. You want financial help and Quinn did say he was one of the best." She shrugged and walked to her room to change, leaving Kurt with his thoughts of coffee coloured eyes and warm handshakes.

* * *

Kurt didn't manage to ring Blaine until much later in the day in between meetings. He couldn't bear the thought of Rachel being privy to what he thought was bound to be an awkward conversation. What if Blaine had glibly handed him the card in order to please Quinn?

"Hello, Blaine Anderson's office," a secretary said quickly, her shrill voice a shock to Kurt who had forgotten he had Blaine's office number.

"Oh yes, hello," Kurt stammered, "May I speak to Blaine please?"

"I'm afraid he's in a meeting at the moment, can I take a message or would you prefer to set up a meeting?" she asked politely.

"Um," he hesitated: what did he want to do? "Can I arrange a meeting? I met him last night and he said he could help me with setting up my boutique."

"Of course," she said, "Let me check his diary." There was a shuffle of paper and she came back on the line. "Mr Anderson Junior is unavailable until early next week. Would that be convenient?"

Blaine was a very busy guy then and clearly worked with his father. This was interesting news.

"That would be fine," Kurt said.

"Monday at 9.30?"

"Sounds amazing," he said.

"May I take your details?"

She took his address and contact number.

"Excellent," she said as if she had just been offered a pay rise, "There will be a letter in the post. Mr Anderson Junior looks forward to meeting with you for all your financial needs." And she hung up the phone. Was that some kind of catch phrase they all used or a personal slogan for Blaine? Kurt wondered, a little smile on his face at the strange conversation with Blaine's secretary.

It was a few days later that he received a letter in the post confirming his appointment at Anderson Finances. He opened it to find he had an appointment with an unknown financial advisor and not Blaine after all and was a little confused.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked as she came out of the bathroom, her hair in curlers for an audition that morning.

"My financial appointment," he said, holding the letter, "It's not with Blaine, someone from his department instead."

Rachel looked a little confused.

"Maybe he's busy?" she said.

"But I deliberately asked for him when I rang and his secretary looked for available appointments. It was in the diary with Blaine."

Rachel shrugged with no idea why he didn't have an appointment with Blaine and not really understanding his concern.

"Well I guess we could ask Quinn this Friday when we meet her again for drinks?" Rachel said.

"Oh I forgot about that," Kurt said, now slightly panicked. "What if Blaine's there?"

"You can ask him," Rachel said, her smile wide with optimistic thoughts. "See what went wrong."

"No Rachel, he obviously didn't really want the meeting with me after all. Maybe he's too busy and was just being nice to Quinn because she put him on the spot?"

"You should ask him," Rachel said, "Oh and you have to help me decide what to wear on Friday night. Apparently it's an expensive place, no riffraff and I don't want to disappoint." She was walking away, her head already full of possibilities of how the night could go and how their social life was expanding with the re-entry of Quinn back into their lives.

* * *

"You arranged for his appointment to be with someone else?" Quinn asked loudly as she entered her house. Blaine had stayed in that night but his fingers had itched to play the piano at the bar, knowing he would be invited to sing. Quinn came storming into the living room where Blaine was trying to watch a film. He switched it off straight away - resistance was futile.

"I take it you mean Kurt?" he asked.

"Of course I mean Kurt," she said taking her shoes off and sitting in the nearest upholstered chair.

"I was busy, I couldn't see him when he wanted to meet," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh no you don't Blaine," she said quickly, "Tell me the truth."

Blaine sighed.

"We've had this discussion Quinn," he said, getting up and taking the velvety throw with him. There was something comforting about blankets that you used while watching films on the sofa and he needed that right now.

"Blaine stop!" she said forcefully and he did what he was told. He briefly wondered if this was what 'real' marriage to Quinn would be like.

"You can't do this," she said, "Kurt was expecting you to meet him. He wants your help."

"Brian will be just as good as me," Blaine said.

"That's not what I meant."

"No, I know it's not what you meant," he said, getting cross, "But I can't do it, I can't meet up with him when I know what you expect, what you think will happen."

"Blaine, it's just a financial meeting," she said.

Blaine shook his head. It had the potential to become so much more.

"Kurt was really disappointed," she continued and Blaine's face perked up, his eyes betrayed his longing. "You could tell he was worried about this boutique he wants to open, he wants the best advice and from someone he can vaguely trust. Not some nobody like Brian."

Blaine thought it over. He didn't want to hurt Kurt or make him worry unnecessarily about his boutique. Blaine wanted to help, but he could also feel the cliff face coming closer, the possibilities endless and Kurt represented a number of chances he knew he really shouldn't take.

"I'll get in touch with him," Blaine said.

"Make sure you do," Quinn said admiring her reflection in the hallway mirror and tucking a loose piece of hair back into the hairstyle she had perfected earlier that day. "If you don't I'll do it for you."

Blaine gave her a hard stare as he stood slightly to her left, his reflection now behind her in the mirror. He said nothing, well aware of what Quinn could do when she had a plan of action.

She turned and her expression instantly softened.

"Blaine, what happened?" she asked, "You used to be so full of life, so enthusiastic about everything and anything. You lived, loved, sang and danced. Now you think things through until there's no joy, you worry and look a little fearful to live."

He turned away, couldn't bear the pity in her eyes and the wonder at what she had lost in her best friend.

"I guess life got in the way," he said not meeting her gaze.

"You grew up," she said and Blaine recognised the echo of a time gone by. He turned to face her again.

"Do you remember?" she asked, a tinge of a smile playing on her lips. He nodded.

Her blonde hair in waves behind her as she ran towards their open field near where they lived growing up. Her dress of daisy prints billowing out as her little legs carried her as fast as she could go. He would chase her until one of them would fall and they would tumble to the grass in a heap and laugh until their sides hurt. Whenever they recovered their breath, whenever they would stop laughing they would look at each other and promise they would never grow up. Forever young, forever beautiful.

He glanced at himself in the mirror, his dancing eyes replaced by a deadened expression of defeat. She looked older but there was always that hint of mischief behind her gaze. He had lost it.

She said nothing more, the memory obviously playing across Blaine's face and she walked upstairs carrying her heels and giving him a sad smile as she reached the top.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hi, is that Kurt?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"Blaine," he said hesitatingly, "Blaine Anderson, Quinn's husband."

Of course it was Blaine.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt said, immediately flummoxed. He hadn't expected the call despite Quinn's best assurance that he would be in touch.

"I'm sorry about the mix up with my secretary," Blaine said, his best attempt at a professional explanation. Kurt felt a little uneasy. "I meant to ring personally but I've been so busy. Can you still make the Monday nine thirty meeting we set up before?"

"Oh yes," Kurt said, a little too eagerly, "If it's not too much trouble?"

"Oh no of course not," Blaine said, "I really am sorry about the mix up."

Kurt recognised the change of tone, from carefree Blaine at the bar, full of happiness at meeting a friend of Quinn's to mere professional tolerance. Kurt hated the change but really did need to meet someone who could advise him.

"That's ok," Kurt said, "I really do appreciate it Blaine. I need someone to help me with all of this."

Blaine felt instantly sorry. He'd been sounding like an ass and this guy just wanted financial advice. His tone changed.

"Great Kurt," he said eagerly, "Your idea of a boutique sounds really cool and I'll do what I can to help you. Bring everything with you, your whole plan and we'll see what we can do."

"Thanks Blaine, I'll see you then."

Kurt was about to say goodbye and hang up when Blaine spoke again.

"Unless of course I see you soon with Quinn?"

"Oh," Kurt said a little taken aback, "Rachel has quite possibly arranged another social event so that might happen." Kurt laughed.

"Good," Blaine said, "I'll look forward to it Kurt."

"Bye Blaine."

"Bye Kurt."

Kurt wasn't quite sure what to make of that conversation but he wouldn't have to wait too long to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

The haze of faces, too far away to be discernable became nothing to Blaine every time he sat at a piano. He was oblivious tonight as he played, his fingers flying over the keys seemingly without any rhyme or reason but somehow he still managed to create the most beautiful music. Whispers of songs could be deciphered then Blaine would change the tempo or the direction of the song and another memory would flit across the listener's mind. He was engrossed in the keys, barely even registering that there was an audience. It was the particular reason why he loved to play there. The barmen and the owner seemed to understand his need to play and as he was so accomplished he was tolerated and even encouraged to play well into the night, especially if it was quiet. He created the perfect background music and didn't disturb any conversations that were carrying on in darkened corners of the bar. He wasn't Blaine the financier, the dutiful husband in those moments, just simply himself without any restraints or worry. It was the only time he was truly free.

Quinn would often join him later at these times after she had drunk a few polite cocktails with her work colleagues or after important meetings with partners or clients. She would glance at Blaine at his piano, the shiny blackness almost seeming to engulf him, and she would know he was where he belonged and she wouldn't disturb him. If he wanted to be alerted to her presence, he would look for her familiar face.

She entertained regularly and often created dinners or events in public places where she could walk amongst the crowd of people and be known. It also saved Blaine the worry of entertaining in his own home. Their house was private and a sanctuary, all pretence vanished and they could relax. Quinn loved to entertain though, to be the centre of attention, no one knowing the real thoughts that whizzed through her pretty little mind apart from Blaine who often had an inkling that she was one bad moment away from going completely mental. He loved her for it.

Tonight was one such occasion. Quinn had invited several clients to the popular piano bar where the drinks flowed freely and the piano music played on in the background. Rachel and Kurt had been invited too, another pleasant reminder to Quinn that she was successful and envied by her high school friends. They arrived later and although Kurt's outfit suggested he wanted to be noticed, his bright red pants sinfully tight, his black shirt with a matching red collar, he walked in quietly, an unusually shy Rachel next to him.

"We don't belong here," she whispered in his ear as the door closed behind them.

"Yes we do," Kurt said confidently, "Well at least I do."

"I want to though," Rachel said sadly.

"Well then you need to pretend," he said with a beaming smile. "If you don't feel like you belong you should act like you do. Consider it an important acting opportunity. Now become the Rachel I know and love."

He opened his arms wide to let her walk forward so she would be ahead and she took the opportunity for an entrance, her head held high. People instantly turned their heads to admire her stunning outfit and she basked in their admiration. Quinn noticed them enter and waved them across.

"So glad you could make it," she said, rolling her eyes so only they could see. "I'm a little tired of this evening already."

Kurt laughed. At least she was being true to them. Rachel bought them all drinks and Kurt had the chance to finally sit down next to Quinn until someone who she worked with took her attention away and Kurt took the time to glance around the room.

His eyes finally alighted on Blaine at the piano, putting a face to the music that he had not noticed had been playing in the background. Blaine was focused on the task at hand, his fingers gracing the keys only lightly, his lips murmuring whispers of songs. After what seemed an age, Blaine took the quickest of glances toward the audience that had barely noticed him and his powerful melodies and through the haze and crowd he saw Kurt, again sitting next to his wife and staring straight at him.

Kurt almost jumped in his seat at being caught staring as Blaine played and he blushed, taking the time to sip his newly acquired drink. When he did look up again it was to find Blaine still looking at him but more quizzically now as if he was trying to work him out and Kurt felt the heat rise again on his cheeks. He held Blaine's intense stare despite the blush and the nervous twirling in his stomach. Blaine's music finally became something recognisable and despite only playing on the piano before, he now started to sing.

_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us_

_It's time to make our move, I'm shaking off the rust_

_I've got my heart set on anywhere but here_

_I'm staring down myself, counting up the years_

Blaine's stance seemed to change, his back straighter, his shoulders wiggled and his hands became as steady as his face appeared to be.

_Steady hands, just take the wheel_

_And every glance is killing me_

_Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead_

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be, oh_

People started to notice, conversations ended as they turned to watch the man at the piano, unnoticeable before, now begging to be heard. Kurt continued to stare and Blaine would glance in his direction to check he still had his attention. Kurt's eyes were going nowhere.

_Stop and stare_

_You start to wonder why you're here not there_

_And you'd give anything to get what's fair_

_But fair ain't what you really need_

_Oh, can you see what I see_

It seemed Blaine was mocking the people who were watching him, those that had stopped to look, at the same time as he craved it, wanted the attention, couldn't stand to be in the shadows anymore.

_They're trying to come back, all my senses push_

_Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could._

_Steady feet, don't fail me now_

_I'ma run till you can't walk_

_Something pulls my focus out_

_And I'm standing down._

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be, oh_

Kurt really listened to the lyrics and wondered what Blaine was so desperate to say. What had he become that he didn't want to be? Why did he look so tortured but yet so alive at that piano, singing all he had, becoming something new?

_Stop and stare_

_You start to wonder why you're here not there_

_And you'd give anything to get what's fair_

_But fair ain't what you really need_

_Oh, you don't need_

_What you need, what you need..._

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be_

_Oh, do you see what I see..._

And Kurt thought he did see, even just a little as the piano music ended and Blaine was left with just his body at the piano, his voice ending, the melody finishing. He looked up just as the applause started and smiled shyly at the audience who had suddenly woken up at his beautiful playing. He simply nodded his head in acknowledgment and got up from the piano stool, walked over to the bar and waited for a drink.

After a while he came over to their table and pecked Quinn on the cheek in greeting. She smiled warmly up at him as he took a seat.

"Hi Kurt," Blaine said quietly, nervous of his reaction but Kurt just sat there in a daze, his eyes directed at Blaine.

"That was amazing," Kurt breathed, his voice barely audible but Blaine noticed and blushed.

"Oh you mean Blaine's singing?" Quinn said as if it had never occurred to her. "Yes he does sing pretty well, he nearly competed against us at sectionals one year as the lead soloist at Dalton Academy."

Kurt's mouth dropped open.

"The Dalton Academy Warblers?" Blaine nodded. "I nearly went to spy on you," he said incredulously and even Rachel looked up in surprise. He turned to her in explanation. "Yeah, Puck asked me but then the running was changed and the need never arose again."

"You wanted to spy on us?" Blaine asked.

"Well yeah," Kurt said shrugging his shoulders, "I mean we had heard such good things about you and I was having a tough time at school so I could have used the break."

Blaine leant a little closer, his chin resting in his hand, his elbow on his knee.

"You had trouble in school?"

Kurt looked carefully for a second, saw the eagerness in Blaine's wide eyes. He really wanted to know. Gone was the professional manner over the telephone, the trepidation on getting too close. Kurt didn't know what had changed but he went with it anyway.

"Yeah there was this one guy who made it his mission to make my life a misery. He'd push me against lockers, throw slushies but eventually it got a little more sinister."

"What happened?"

"He hate-kissed me," Kurt whispered, embarrassment rising on his cheeks in a pink hue.

"What?" Blaine exclaimed, "So he was a closet case all along?"

Kurt nodded. "He struggled with it quite a bit actually. I still see him every so often."

Blaine shook his head, incredulous. He couldn't believe Kurt had been so forgiving.

"I couldn't do that," Blaine admitted, "If someone hated me that much for my sexuality, even if they struggled with it themselves, I couldn't still be their friend."

"Good job you don't have to worry then," Kurt chuckled pleasantly and Blaine went to say something more, but stopped. Kurt waited, wondered what he had meant to say, then continued.

"I guess I'm lucky I got to see what he was really like and I know what feeling messed up can do to a person," Kurt said. "Everyone has that one thing in their lives that can break them, make them doubt and worry. I don't think anyone should have to suffer through that alone."

Blaine suddenly looked like he wanted to cry and Kurt was a little shocked at the sudden change in his expression. He wanted to envelop Blaine in a hug but even as he leant closer a little, he realised he hardly knew him and instead his fingers came nearer and gently touched his wrist.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked. Blaine could only nod but he blinked a few times and the moment was gone. Kurt's fingers went away and Blaine tried a smile.

"Do you sing?" Blaine asked and Kurt went with the change in topic.

"Yeah although I don't think I've sung in ages. I guess that ship sailed and I never really pursued it. I loved singing in Glee club, even considered applying to NYADA like Rachel but I visited Parsons and enquired about their fashion design course and the rest, as they say, is history." His gaze took on a faraway look, like he could see his dream in the sky and it was just within reach.

"What do you like about fashion?" Blaine asked, his gaze so inquisitive and open, Kurt felt himself sink just a little in those eyes of honey.

"I get to express myself just the way I want to," Kurt said, "And in so many amazing ways. I might feel tired and jaded one day but I can dress to impress and convince the world I'm someone else. Everyday is an opportunity to dress up or play and pretend. I wouldn't want to do anything else."

Blaine smiled at his enthusiasm, at the way Kurt's face lit up and his eyes shone a perfect blue.

"I wish I could be that enthusiastic about something," Blaine said, "I think I must do the most boring job in the whole world."

Kurt's expression softened.

"But you get to play music Blaine," Kurt said quietly so only Blaine could hear. Rachel was talking animatedly to Quinn and didn't seem to be noticing them anyway. "Anyone that hears you sing or play just knows that is where you belong. Your whole body changes and you really are-"

Kurt had just been about to say 'beautiful' but stopped short. He had become so eager to explain himself, so desperate that Blaine would understand and not sell himself short, that he had lost who he was speaking to. Here was Blaine, a very straight Blaine, married to a friend from high school and he was acting like a stupid teenager.

Blaine's eyes flickered with something akin to hope and he leant a little closer.

"Become what?" he whispered.

Kurt hesitated then thought he saw another desperate twinkle in Blaine's eye. He didn't look like the kind of guy that would be scared away by homosexuality or feel it as a threat to his masculinity. He dove straight in.

"I was going to say 'beautiful' but I know that sounds ridiculous," Kurt laughed nervously. Blaine's breath hitched at the admission.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"When you sing, when you play," Kurt said, desperately trying to explain himself, "You become a perfect version of 'you' and I guess that makes you beautiful."

Blaine smiled, his cheeks warm with a feeling he couldn't describe but it seemed to settle comfortably in his stomach and make him feel like he could soar.

"I'd love to get the opportunity to sing with you one day," Blaine said sincerely.

"Well I think that can be arranged," Kurt said with a glint of mischief in his eye and Blaine chuckled.

* * *

**Song quoted**:

'Stop and Stare' by One Republic


	4. Chapter 4

The buzz of people talking, or the constantly flowing alcohol, caused a ringing in Kurt's ears as the night went on and he decided to leave a little earlier than Rachel who was dancing with Quinn like they had never left high school. He looked over at them, a few drinks and admiring glances giving Rachel the boost she needed, and he smiled at how carefree and confident she now looked.

She looked disappointed when he walked over to the dance floor to tell her he was leaving but she kissed him dramatically on the cheek and told him to text her when he arrived home. Quinn waved goodbye happily and then Kurt started to walk out the door but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Blaine," Kurt said a little startled.

"I was just going to see if you were still ok for our meeting on Monday?" Blaine said too quickly so his words come out in a rushed breath. He laughed nervously and repeated himself.

"Oh yes, if that's ok?" Kurt said nodding. Blaine looked a little too eager for the meeting, surprising Kurt after his earlier reticence and the delay in setting up the appointment. Blaine's eyes were wide, the little nods of his head giving the impression he was checking the finer details to ensure he got everything correct. It looked most important to him.

"Definitely," Blaine said, "I wondered if we could meet at your office rather than mine though?"

Kurt was surprised again, his eyes wide too.

"It's just I wanted to see what the loan would be for, get a feel for what help you would need and I just want to see where you work." He laughed nervously as if admitting something that Kurt would find ridiculous. Kurt smiled.

"I'd love to show you," he said, a happy glint in his eye at showing off his sketches and some of his created designs but he knew that Blaine was going beyond the call of duty and it wasn't really necessary.

"Good," Blaine said, clapping in his enthusiasm, "Shall we still meet at 9.30?"

"Yes I'll be there from 7.30 anyway."

"I'll bring breakfast then and try to guess your coffee order," Blaine said laughing and he turned away before Kurt could respond.

* * *

What had he been thinking? Offering breakfast and joking about coffee orders? Blaine closed his eyes in frustration as he stood once again in front of the mirror. There was something about undressing there, forcing himself to see his imperfections and studying his eyes that allowed him to think, decide important decisions and ask questions of himself that he would shirk if he just went to bed. He put his used clothes in the laundry basket, and brushed his teeth naked, allowing the late chill to bring goose bumps to his skin as he stood in front of the sink. After a while he returned to the full-length mirror, once again fully naked in front of it, and breathed in. Did Kurt really see him or just what he projected to the world? Sometimes Blaine would catch him looking while Blaine sang at the piano or when he was speaking and he thought he knew, thought he might just understand but then the moment would disappear. He knew he had been changeable, shy and reticent in front of the piano, revealing himself only in little snippets and at other times he had been confident and bouncy. There was something about Kurt that made Blaine feel like he could soar, like he didn't have to hide his enthusiasm about the things he loved, like he could be himself. As he stood now in front of the mirror, putting on his pyjamas once again, he thought about how he carefully constructed his personality and the thought of a little crack showing, revealing his real self, scared him.

Kurt was special, he knew that much. His innocence and zest for life, his compassion, the way he cared for Blaine despite hardly knowing him, all spoke of how amazing Blaine was sure he would be in his own boutique, selling his own designs. Maybe, just maybe, Blaine could let him in, even just a little and see where things went. Blaine knew he had trust issues, the only person he vaguely revealed personal confidences to was Quinn but as she detached herself from him, spent more time with her new boyfriend after work, he could feel himself loosen around Kurt, like he was younger and didn't care what people thought. He would see him on Monday, remain professional and if their circles merged again he wouldn't avoid him, he decided.

* * *

Kurt was practically twirling from one sketch to another, that Monday morning, his easels dotted around his office. They showed such a variety of different themes that he wasn't sure which direction to travel in but as he turned to one in particular that he had sketched very quickly the night before, he realised it had his heart and his step slowed so he could peer at it again, closer this time. He smiled. A million other ideas seemed to whizz through his mind as he stared at the image ahead of him. A person, a fleeting feeling, a shocking revelation – all led him to believe he was a genius in that moment and he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Blaine said laughing too as he stood by the doorway to Kurt's office. His hands were full and he immediately came closer to Kurt's desk so he could lay down his many brown paper bags and take away coffee cups.

"Just an idea I had," Kurt said smiling, "I see you have bought an entire coffee shop." He smiled down at Blaine's breakfast gifts.

"I didn't know your coffee order and I was too scared to make such a risk so I bought four different types of coffee in the hope that you might like one." Blaine's cheeks went a little pink in his effort to impress and Kurt thought he looked adorable.

"Oh I love coffee, I'm sure I'll want them all," Kurt said. "I prefer a skinny mocha though." And Blaine held the coffee cup closer to Kurt's nose and smiled.

"I hoped so," Blaine said, "A lucky guess. I brought many different kinds of bagel too as well as French pastries. Take your pick."

Blaine spread the whole amazing breakfast fare out in front of Kurt on his desk.

"This was too much Blaine," Kurt said amazed, "You didn't have to do this, I normally only grab a coffee on the way to work."

"I thought as much," Blaine said, gesturing to the chair to ask permission to sit. Kurt nodded quickly. "I love what you're wearing, by the way."

Kurt glanced at his fox shirt just as Blaine admired the tail that was attached to his belt.

"Is it your own creation?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, one of my many insane ideas at three o'clock in the morning," Kurt said laughing, "I keep having those at the moment."

"Oh?"

"Yeah just strange ideas that flit through my mind almost fully formed as I drift off to sleep and my mind won't let me sleep until I've sketched a rough idea. The next day I walk around like a zombie until I have drunk at least five cups of coffee but I love it. It makes me feel alive, even if my creations are mad."

"I love it," Blaine said enthusiastically, "I'd love to see more."

"I was hoping you might say that," Kurt said placing his coffee back down on the desk and walking Blaine to his first sketch, which was of a black plastic rain mac.

"This was drawn over a month ago but I haven't been able to develop it yet. It doesn't quite speak to me the way I thought it would at the time. I keep coming back to it in the hope that more inspiration will strike but it just doesn't happen."

"I like it, it's a different take on the see-through macs that were in fashion a few years ago."

"Exactly," Kurt said, clearly impressed with Blaine's knowledge, "But I think it'll stand there until something else happens."

"What about this one?" Blaine asked as he walked to the next easel.

"Now this one I'm excited about!" Kurt exclaimed, coming in closer to point out areas he liked. "I love skylines and really wanted to explore cities and colour. I think waistcoats are madly underappreciated and I've seen so many artistic shots of city skylines silhouetted against light, I wanted to explore colour too."

"It's fantastic Kurt," Blaine said in awe, coming closer to inspect the sketch in more detail. "You use colour so well and it's just such a bold design."

"Thanks," Kurt said, blushing slightly at the praise.

Blaine wandered over to the last sketch, the one Kurt had sketched only the night before. The smile, that had graced his face before at the other sketches, soon changed, his face fell. Kurt noticed.

"What's wrong?" he said, coming closer to the sketch in question.

"It's me," Blaine whispered, staring straight ahead.

Kurt was shocked, took a step back at the realisation of what Blaine would think.

"No, no it isn't." Kurt said quickly, coming forward again to explain. "No it's any man, I promise it's not you."

Blaine continued to look at the sketch that had Kurt so excited before, had caused happy laughter to bubble out of his chest at the thought that he had a good idea. Panic rose instead now and Kurt's heart raced.

"The red fence," Blaine whispered again, his finger reaching out almost to touch the part of the sketch.

"I don't normally add such detail," Kurt whispered too, "It just seemed to go with the character I created."

At his words, Blaine turned to look more carefully at Kurt's face.

"What character? What is this man like?" he said, pointing at the sketch of the man in a black suit. Blaine looked again and realised that the face was devoid of any real defining feature, nondescript eyes, nose and lips, only the eyebrows looked remarkably triangular. The man had his hands in the pockets of his black suit, his shirt a simple white, the tie a dark blue. The contrast with the red flimsy fence was interesting though.

"I think it represents how he feels: trapped," Kurt said, avoiding Blaine's gaze and looking straight at the sketch. "Trapped in his life but you see how he leans on it, just as he knows it doesn't really support him, it's too flimsy."

Blaine looked again at the sketch and nodded.

"Go on," Blaine said, his eyes returning to Kurt. Kurt's cheeks tinted red.

"He's squinting in the distance, the light ahead causing his eyes to ache but he wants to look. He doesn't really know what he wants, he just waits."

"You see all of that in a simple sketch?" Blaine asked quietly. He admired Kurt's opinion, he could tell.

"I don't normally sketch like that," Kurt said as a way to explain, "The suit is so simple, the tie so plain, I needed something more I guess."

"Why is the suit so boring?" Blaine asked. "I mean your other creations are so bright and amazing."

Kurt thought about it for a moment, looked back at the sad sketch of a man.

"I guess he hasn't come alive yet," Kurt said quietly, "I think that's what got me so excited about it before you came in. I can see a future for this character, I just haven't drawn it yet."

Blaine stared at Kurt for the longest time and although Kurt was nervous at the intensity of the gaze, he kept his eyes locked on his. Blaine blinked.

"Can I see the sketches afterwards?" Blaine finally asked.

"Of course," Kurt said, smiling.

"We should discuss your boutique," Blaine said after a while and he took his seat again and sipped his coffee.

"Right," Kurt said nodding and coming out of his daze. "Well I have a location in mind and I have made a tentative bid on the lease. The rent is manageable and I have enough saved for the rent on the place for a year."

Blaine's eyes widened. Kurt must have made quite a bit of money with his creations in the past then.

"I just need a small loan and I wondered what you thought about shareholders? Whether I should open the place knowing that other people will have a share in any success it may or may not have."

"Oh it'll definitely be successful," Blaine said emphatically, "I can tell from your designs." He looked over the sketches that were littered on a table nearby. "I know a little about the industry and I think your existing contacts will help you too."

"That's what I thought too," Kurt said happily, loving that Blaine understood.

"What would you need money for?"

"Stock, material, a little time to develop sketches and creations," Kurt explained.

"I can arrange a loan, I think that would be a good idea."

"Thanks," Kurt said, "What about shareholders?"

"I think you wouldn't really like that," Blaine said after he thought it through. "I think you'd rather have the success for yourself, knowing that you didn't have to share it."

Kurt nodded in agreement. How did Blaine know him better than most already?

Kurt showed him photos of the building he was considering and the amount of money he would need to borrow and Blaine took copies of important documents. They sipped coffee and ate pastries until Blaine glanced at his watch and realised he had another appointment in half an hour.

"I better go," he said reluctantly.

"Oh of course," Kurt said standing to say goodbye. "Thanks for all your help today Blaine."

"My pleasure," Blaine said smiling, "I'll have my secretary send all the forms on to you and the money is yours." The thought that he wouldn't need to speak to Kurt directly about his boutique worried him and he worked at his lip with his teeth.

"What do you think of me investing in your boutique? Being a shareholder?" Blaine said as quickly as the thought had arrived in his mind. Kurt's mouth flew open. "I mean I know what you said earlier, but I would be really interested in helping you Kurt and your designs are amazing. I'd love to see more of you," he said, his voice faltering, "I mean you and your creations, and I think I need to see what becomes of this man you have created." He gave one last glance at the sketch of the man by the red fence. "I wouldn't be a nuisance and I wouldn't expect credit, I just want to be involved silently. I'd give you money in return for a share in the profits and a percentage of the ownership."

Kurt thought it over, taking a glance at the sketch of the troubled man in a black suit. He smiled slowly as he turned to face Blaine once more.

"I think it sounds a great idea," he said beaming. "I mean I think that was the only scary thought really, doing it all alone and taking a chance."

"I'm glad I can be involved," Blaine said, now making more of an effort to leave the office. He felt a sudden need to come closer to Kurt, to seek some kind of affection but even as his hands shook with the need he walked closer to the door. Kurt walked him there.

"It was really nice of you to come to see me here, Blaine, at my office," Kurt said kindly, "I hope I didn't put you out coming here."

"No of course not, I really wanted to see your designs," Blaine said smiling, "I'm really looking forward to meeting with you more. Let me know when the loan is all signed for and I'll meet with you again to guide you further. Thanks again Kurt, you won't regret my involvement, I promise."

"I don't think I'll regret it," Kurt said smiling and he simply allowed his fingers to brush along the arm of Blaine's suit jacket in affection, just moving a few inches forward. A second later, Kurt felt the brush of soft lips along his cheek and they were gone.

He thought he might have imagined it but Blaine's wide startled eyes told him otherwise. Blaine blustered through the door, mumbled a goodbye and he was gone, leaving Kurt brushing his fingers along his cheek in astonishment.

* * *

**A/N**: The outfits worn or sketched by Kurt in this chapter are stolen from Burberry or Alexander McQueen and I have uploaded said photos onto my tumblr (willfuldreamer) if anyone wanted to check what they look like. Hopefully I've described them well enough! The sketch of Blaine by the red fence is the image for the story. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine felt along the silky material of the bowtie, its black stripes giving it such an air of preppy schoolboy alongside the red, that Blaine was instantly reminded of his Dalton days. He smiled as he stood in the mirror, fully dressed in grey pants and matching vest top. He knew the outfit needed just that hint of colour but it had been so long since he had worn such a bright bowtie and he couldn't shake the feeling he was doing something daring and a little risky.

The image of Kurt's wide eyes, as he had taken the biggest risk of kissing him briefly on the cheek, flitted across his mind. Kurt had looked shocked, taken aback and Blaine couldn't help but wonder if the kiss had been completely unwanted. Blaine hadn't meant to do it but after feeling Kurt's fingers tremble slightly as they brushed along Blaine's arm, he couldn't help it. He'd felt a pull, a need for something more, an appreciation of beauty – Blaine wasn't sure what to call it, he just hadn't thought it through at all. Of course he also hadn't contacted Kurt since and for once in his life he had deliberately withheld information when Quinn had asked how the meeting had gone. A week went by, his life at work continued and he could already feel his soul slip away just that little bit day by day.

Nothing had really changed, work had continued, yet the thought of meeting with clients and completing paperwork only left Blaine feeling so desperate to leave. He sought fresh air, drinks with friends, visits to the piano bar – anything to get away from the dullness of work with his father, where it mattered how you performed and what you looked like. The image of the sketch by the tatty red fence kept returning to his mind where it seemed to haunt him, act as a constant reminder that he was trapped in a sexless marriage and hated his job. He hadn't realised that he had started clutching at the bowtie in his hand, almost crushing the silky fabric, until his nail dug into his hand and he released it. He was going out tonight, just like Quinn had suggested and he would wear the bowtie after all.

* * *

Quinn had been excited about this evening all week, which in itself had been quite remarkable, Blaine knew. She often entertained, often invited clients and fellow lawyers to their bar but tonight she was practically giddy with the thought of who was to come along.

"I can't believe he's coming," she said excitedly as she bounced into Blaine's room unannounced, her dress begging to be zipped up as she turned her back to Blaine. "You'll finally get to meet him."

"Yes, I will," Blaine said calmly, smiling at Quinn in the mirror, though it didn't quite meet his eyes. "Do I get to know his name?"

"Rupert. You do want to meet him don't you?" she said, just a hint of worry showing on her pretty face.

"Yes of course I do," he said, "I just don't get why you're so excited. You won't be able to act on anything. No one can know that you are together."

Her face took on a more steely quality as she stood next to Blaine in the mirror. It seemed they were always communicating through the mirror recently, hardly making direct eye contact as if she could turn him to stone just by looking.

"I know that Blaine," she said coldly, "You don't need to remind me."

He turned round to face her and placed his warmer hands on her arms.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I just need you to be careful."

She looked him over, his usually drab grey outfit brightened by the red bowtie with black stripes and she smiled warmly, all sad feeling gone. She stroked the bowtie with affection.

"You haven't worn this in years," she said, "I thought I'd never see this again."

"I thought it needed airing," he said. He took the opportunity to let his eyes wander over her beautiful dress, its flowery pattern so perfectly Quinn.

"I'm really looking forward to meeting him tonight Quinn, I promise."

Quinn smiled and pulled Blaine a little closer.

"Thank you," she said, her whispered breath tickling his chin, "It means a lot to me that he meets you, that he gets what this is all about," she said, indicating their relationship. Blaine nodded in understanding. It was only as they left to get a taxi together that she casually mentioned she had invited both Rachel and Kurt again too.

* * *

"Now, FYI Rupert is acting as a potential client tonight," Quinn whispered to Blaine as they prepared to enter the bar and Blaine nodded in understanding. He could barely speak with the thought of meeting Kurt again that night and he hated that he felt so underprepared. What was he to say in explanation? Although he knew it was childish, he felt the barrier rising again and he decided he would pretend it hadn't happened, brush it aside as if it was nothing. He would talk of the boutique, finalise plans as part owner and act as a professional.

Blaine and Quinn arrived before Rupert, Kurt or Rachel so Blaine bought them both glasses of wine and they stood milling with fellow lawyers and financial whizzes. Rupert approached and alerted Quinn to his presence by a gentle tap on her elbow.

"Rupert," she said a little too eagerly and Blaine silently asked her to tone it down. "So glad you could come. This is my husband Blaine."

Her eyes were so perfectly green in that moment, her cheekbones so exquisite that Blaine instantly understood why Rupert would fall for her. She looked eagerly at them both as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Rupert," Blaine said politely, taking his hand and admiring his firm handshake. Rupert gave no indication he knew the truth and merely smiled in greeting.

"I've heard so much about you Blaine," Rupert said, "It's nice to finally be able to put a face to the name." Rupert was dressed as impeccably as Blaine, though a little more tailored. His suit was dark and simple but his white shirt was tight and open at the neck to reveal a toned darker chest, despite the crop of blonde hair on his head. Quinn stood so close to Rupert they had practically linked arms and her quick glances between Blaine and Rupert made it so obvious that she only wanted tonight to be successful. She found them a table amidst their friends and they carried on their conversation.

"So what do you do Rupert?' Blaine asked.

"I'm an accountant," Rupert said, grimacing, "I know, sorry." He laughed as Quinn pretended to pull a silly face. "Quinn here is helping me with a few legalities in my new role with some of my clients." He said it confidently, like he had clearly rehearsed it with Quinn beforehand and she nodded.

"Well Quinn is very good at her job," Blaine said smiling, "I know she'll help you anyway she can." A beat of silence, a nod from Rupert and they understood each other. Blaine wondered when he had started to speak only in riddles.

Kurt and Rachel arrived soon after; all trace of previous nervous energy seemed to have disappeared from Rachel who entered confidently. Her short shorts exposed her greatest assets and she beamed, seeming to know a few glances were directed her way. She waved at Quinn and Blaine as soon as she saw them and walked over, allowing Kurt to buy drinks.

"Quinn!" she exclaimed as soon as she came over, "How are you?" she aired kissed her cheeks and Quinn did the same, loving the pretension and the idea of being unattainable. Blaine couldn't help but smile. Kurt soon brought their drinks over and they all sat down. He nodded to Blaine in greeting, who smiled in return, no mention of the inadvertent kiss on the cheek.

They all exchanged such pleasant conversation, laughter bubbling up in places, that after a while Blaine didn't realise work colleagues were there and he started to feel like he was warmer and fuzzier around the edges. Maybe it was the bowtie, he thought, that had given him more confidence, helped him to disregard others around him. He let Rupert share stories of his workplace and Rachel laugh about the stresses and strains of Broadway and all her hopes and dreams. Quinn moaned about her workload in the office now she was working towards partnership and Blaine could only agree. Although he knew he could never share what he really felt about his profession, how stifled he felt working for an organisation he hated and a father that was standoffish at best, he could laugh at the musings of others and understand their feeling.

Every so often Kurt would glance his way and smile, or laugh with Quinn as she discussed particularly difficult wealthy clients, and appear to search Blaine's face as if he was seeking the truth. Blaine would often catch his gaze, wonder what he was thinking then turn his face again to someone else that was speaking.

As the drinks continued to flow, one by one, Blaine or Quinn's colleagues left, leaving the now much smaller group giggling and talking like they had known each other for years. The night wore on, the alcohol making them a little sleepy, and as the bar prepared to close, discussions became a little more intimate, words whispered closer. Rachel was finally opening up to Quinn about her jealousy and how she longed to be on Broadway in a major role and Rupert was smiling, giving words of encouragement, leaving Blaine and Kurt to discuss the boutique, now they were alone.

"I sent off the papers this morning," Kurt said happily, "But I wondered if we could discuss the part owner side in a little more detail, if you had a bit of time?"

"Sure," Blaine said eagerly, his head feeling a little fuzzy with wine, "Are you free in a couple of days? We could discuss it over lunch sometime?"

Kurt's face lit up. "I'd love to, that sounds great. I'm free Thursday, if you are at all?"

"Perfect," Blaine said. "You don't regret the decision though?" He looked a little worried.

"Oh no," Kurt said quickly, "I just wondered what it would entail, how much of a say you wanted in the running of the boutique."

Blaine nodded. As a quiet hum settled over the bar, Kurt looked over at Rupert, Quinn and Rachel who were huddled together and sharing secrets it seemed.

"Rupert seems a lovely guy," he said, "He's fitted in very quickly, for a client," he finished and Blaine looked over too. He supposed they looked a little too close to be in a client-lawyer relationship but he confidently met Kurt's eye.

"I know Quinn is very professional and wants the best for all her clients but some are more like friends I guess."

"I think you're right," Kurt said, his gaze remaining at the other table.

* * *

They met on Thursday as agreed, Blaine with his stack of papers and his idea for how much he would be involved and Kurt smiled.

"That seems fair," Kurt said as he looked over the agreement.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean you will own only 20% and the initial investment seems a fair amount based on the profits I predict in the next year."

"Good, I was worried I was underplaying how much you will make in the first year."

"Are you kidding me Blaine?" Kurt said incredulously, "I just worry you've completely exaggerated my selling power and you'll be disappointed."

"You work for an amazing designer," Blaine said, "That on its own would be incredible but I've seen your designs and they're fantastic Kurt." He seemed to look in the distance, not catching Kurt's eye and continued in a near whisper. "They move me."

The admission left a silence that Kurt didn't know how to end. Blaine looked like he wanted to inch closer, his fingers twitching on his knee, his eyes searching Kurt's.

"No one's ever said that before, about my designs," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine shook his head slowly coming out of his daze.

"I don't understand," he said, "I'm really looking forward to working with you, I think it'll be good for me to see someone achieve their dreams."

Kurt thought it was an odd thing to say.

"You won't achieve your own?"

Blaine looked surprised.

"I work, I earn money, I don't get a choice," he said matter-of-factly.

"Blaine, everyone should get a chance to dream and go for their goals no matter how many years you've been working. Tell me, what do you really want to do with your life?"

Blaine was startled. No one had ever asked him such a question and he didn't know how to answer it. His father had expected him to follow his career, it made a lot of money, it was the logical choice. Blaine's own opinion was irrelevant. Kurt was expecting an answer.

"Oh how silly," Kurt said suddenly, chuckling to himself. "You sing, that's what you should do with your life."

Blaine still didn't know what to say. Kurt knew already, with hardly really knowing Blaine at all he had guessed at his very soul.

"I'm too settled in my job, I couldn't leave and what would I do?" Blaine scoffed, "Bar hop in the hope that I might get a chance to sing, that someone might pay for me to entertain them?" He laughed with no humour in his voice at all. "I would be ridiculous."

Kurt refused to laugh.

"It wouldn't be ridiculous," he said and Blaine looked down at the warm hand that now rested on his wrist. Kurt looked so earnest.

"What have you got to lose? You'd start off small, carrying on with the places you frequent anyway, suggest they pay you and you could perhaps earn enough to leave your current job. You also have Quinn."

"Quinn?"

"Yes, to support you. Surely she earns enough to allow you to strive for your dreams too?"

Blaine hadn't thought of their income as a joint income. They still had separate bank accounts, shared bills but had their own money. The thought of taking handouts from Quinn was abhorrent though and what would his father think?

"I don't think my father would approve," Blaine said sadly and Kurt's hand vanished slowly.

"Does that matter?" Kurt asked innocently and Blaine felt like laughing again though he stopped when he realised Kurt was serious.

"Yes, just a little."

"Well," Kurt said not sure how to answer, "Sometimes life is worth the risk. Sometimes… only if we're willing to walk over the edge can we become winners."

Blaine continued to stare at Kurt as if he was facing his own cliff and he had a chance to walk further and potentially fall or fly. One look in those blue grey eyes that were so kind and soft and Blaine believed he could soar too. He nodded.

"Come out tonight," Blaine said suddenly, a rush of words out of his mouth and Kurt beamed in surprise.

"What's happening tonight?" Kurt asked.

"I'm singing at this bar I sometimes go to on my own. Quinn won't be there, she has some kind of conference call with a client abroad."

Kurt nodded.

"You can hear me sing and we can discuss proper plans for your boutique and…" he said, breathless in his hurry to get the words out. "And it'll be fun," he finished.

"I'd love to hear you sing again."

"Good, that's settled, I'll pick you up and we can get a taxi together. Type your address and number into my phone," he said, handing the gadget to Kurt who although taken aback, did as instructed.

"I'll pick you up at seven and we can eat first," Blaine said as he stood up. "I have to leave now for another appointment but I'll see you tonight Kurt. Thanks again."

He leant in, brushed his fingers along Kurt's arm and he was gone, leaving Kurt wondering what on earth tonight was going to be.

* * *

It was Kurt's turn to stand in front of the mirror now and inspect his appearance. He looked good, he knew, once again in one of his own creations but he wasn't sure if he had misunderstood the gravity of tonight. It sounded so much like a date, Kurt was almost sure of it but he thought again and shook his head at himself in the mirror. Of course it wasn't a date – Blaine was married to his high school friend, was definitely straight – but he had kissed his cheek just the other week, if only briefly and he was very touchy feely for a straight guy. He had worn such a fantastic bowtie the other night, perfectly complimenting his grey outfit and he clearly loved fashion, though Kurt knew he was more conservative in his attire. There was just something about Blaine that Kurt couldn't fathom. He would watch him play the piano, sing to himself and the light above him would shine over his head as if to illuminate his beauty and beg people to watch him. Blaine would sometimes reveal just a little about himself, just a touch of his truth and Kurt would be left wanting more, grasping for anything Blaine was willing to give. He knew Blaine was hiding something and he guessed it was concerning his father but he just didn't know. Blaine was a mystery and an intriguing one and although Kurt knew he was setting himself up to fall, he couldn't stay away. He needed to know more, to let himself sink into those warm brown eyes, to discover the truth.

* * *

Blaine picked Kurt up, arriving five minutes early in his nervous state. He carried something behind his back when he knocked on Kurt's door and as it opened he revealed a single yellow rose to Kurt who was dressed impeccably in a white shirt and dark grey jacket, both using interesting zip detail. His dark skinny jeans left Blaine temporarily speechless.

"Wow, thank you," Kurt said, taking the rose though Blaine had yet to offer it to him.

"Oh yeah I thought of you when I saw it," Blaine said recovering and closing his mouth. "It signifies new beginnings."

"That's really thoughtful," he said, "Do you want a drink before we head out?"  
Blaine shook his head.

"If you don't mind I'd love to show you this café," Blaine said a little sheepishly, "I mean it's not a posh restaurant but I kind of love it there with all its simplicity and they make the best pancakes."

"Pancakes?" Kurt said laughing, "I thought we were having dinner?"

"Oh you'll want to have breakfast, lunch and dinner at this place, it's amazing!" Blaine looked so utterly happy, his face stretched into a youthful grin, that Kurt couldn't be expected to remain calm; he linked arms with Blaine as if they were in The Wizard of Oz and asked him to lead the way.

* * *

If Blaine was worried by the linking of arms he didn't show it as they hailed a taxi to the café. He was wearing a stripy top with a maroon cardigan that made him look both cosy and sexy, bringing out the warmth in his eyes and making Kurt smile as he chatted happily about the place they were going.

"I know the lady that owns the place, in fact I've known her since I moved to New York. When I was at college, had just come to this big scary city and didn't know anyone, I stumbled upon this little café and she took it upon herself to feed me up. She used to mutter something about how I needed to grow a little more. Every year she makes a comment that she's still waiting." He chuckled and Kurt thought it was an adorable sound.

"Everyone needs someone like that in their life," Kurt said smiling in return, the grin on Blaine's face infectious.

"Who's that for you?"

"This dragon of a lady that works as my line manager at work," Kurt said laughing. "She's not as mean as she thinks she is and is actually a great laugh to have in the office but if you cross her…" Kurt indicated a miserable death. Blaine laughed.

"You should take her with you," Blaine said, "When you open your boutique."

Kurt's expression became serious. "I don't know if she'd go, I think she loves her job too much."

"No harm in asking," Blaine said shrugging his shoulders, "I'd love to meet her anyway."

"And I can't wait to meet this lady of the café," Kurt said smiling then Blaine glanced up as the window of the taxi revealed they had arrived at the right place.

"You won't have to wait long."

They hopped out of the taxi, Blaine generously tipping and he swung the door of the café open dramatically. Kurt was very surprised to see this side of Blaine, once considered and sensible, now carefree and happy.

"Belle?" Blaine practically shouted and Kurt was a little embarrassed at the volume until he looked around at the customers. Everyone seemed to recognise Blaine and greet him warmly then one slightly plump lady came out from the back. She was a lot younger than Kurt had imagined, probably only a couple of years older than Blaine. Her blue eyes twinkled happily when Blaine came bounding towards her and she enveloped him in a hug, her eyes alighting on Kurt. She looked surprised.

"Who's this?"

"Oh Belle, this is Kurt," he said, "Kurt, meet the love of my life Belle."

Belle's cheeks tinted pink as Kurt shook her hand.

"You must be special yourself if Blaine brought you here," she said directly to Kurt, "No one has been invited here before."

Kurt was taken aback and Blaine rushed to get them a table and some menus before Kurt could think too much about the comment. Belle promised them some coffee and she disappeared out the back.

"Quinn's not been here?" Kurt asked quietly once they were seated. Blaine pretended to be engrossed in the menu.

"No, it's not really her kind of place," Blaine said without looking up, "And I normally like coming here alone."

Kurt let the comment slide and perused the menu himself.

"So what should I have? Do you really recommend just the pancakes?"

"For your first visit, definitely but you'll want to have a slice of her banana cake too, the butter cream icing is to die for." Blaine looked like he was practically drooling at the memory of it all and Kurt thought he suddenly looked ten years younger without a care in the world. The image of the sketch in his office appeared before his mind, this time without the red tatty fence.

"What can I get you boys?" Belle asked as she brought their coffees over.

"I'll have my usual," Blaine said.

"I'll start with the pancakes first please," Kurt said.

"Great," Belle said excitedly and she walked away with just a fleeting touch along Blaine's upper arm.

"I wanted to show you a few new sketches," Kurt said, "They're of my new character, the man by the fence."

Blaine's eyes widened in expectation as Kurt rummaged in his satchel and brought the papers out. Blaine ran his fingers over the outlines of the new sketches, the man displaying quite a change as more sketches were brought out. Just a hint of colour, in a bowtie or a jacket then his outfits became bolder, tighter or more colourful as the sketches were revealed.

"What caused your sudden inspiration?" Blaine asked and Kurt worried his bottom lip before revealing the truth.

"You actually," he said though he was quick to dispute the idea that the guy was based on Blaine. "The bowtie you wore a few days ago, the red with black stripes?" Blaine nodded. "You were wearing grey and it just seemed to pop out: the colour, the need to express yourself. I guess even that guy by the fence needs to show his true colours."

"Do you sometimes feel like that guy by the fence?" Blaine suddenly whispered.

Kurt studied his quiet expression, the silent pleading in his eyes the only indication that Blaine struggled with something.

"Yes sometimes," Kurt said, "I think we all do."

"How do you get over it? How do you learn to take risks and strive for what you want anyway?" Blaine asked because he really wanted to know.

"Because the alternative is so terrible Blaine," Kurt said quietly but so intensely that Blaine thought he could see into his mind, his eyes so piercingly blue and his face a few inches closer. "To live like a caged animal, always afraid of something or someone, well it isn't really living. I couldn't bear the thought that I was wasting a day; life is so precious. I suppose I learnt that lesson quite well."

Blaine sat back, digesting the comment as Belle returned with their pancakes. She glanced at Blaine, then Kurt and back to Blaine – confused at Blaine's silence and wondering what she had interrupted.

"Blaine, are you ok?"

"Oh yeah," he said realising she was there, "I'm great." He eyed the pancakes greedily and thanked her as she bustled off again.

They ate in silence, each deep in their own thoughts it seemed and the pancakes really were delicious and well worth the killer session at the gym that Kurt knew would have to come tomorrow.

"How do you know that so well?" Blaine said, interrupting the gentle hum of comfort eating. Kurt looked up in question. "What you said about life being precious, how do you know?"

"Because of my Mom," he said slowly digesting a mouthful of pancake. "She died when I was eight."

"Oh god Kurt I'm so sorry," Blaine said, looking distraught that he had made Kurt mention it.

"Don't worry," Kurt said kindly, "It's a tough topic to mention I guess but I try to live everyday as if it might be my last, just in case I waste opportunities or take life too slowly. Everyday is a chance to play dress up or to sing a great song or to create an amazing outfit. I don't want to miss a thing."

Blaine said nothing but his eyes said it all. They flitted across Kurt's face, taking in his wide blue eyes, his sweet smile, his well coiffed hair. He was such an amazing man, already teaching him so much about life with only a few weeks in his company, that Blaine felt he should give him something.

"I constantly waste my life," he said mournfully.

"Then don't," Kurt said earnestly, coming closer and gently touching Blaine's hand where it rested on the table. "Take every opportunity for greatness, love only great loves and dream big."

"Is that a quote?" Blaine said smiling, "It sounds like it should be a quote."

Kurt laughed.

"Just the wisdom of Kurt Hummel," he said.

"I think I need to sing," Blaine said after a while and they finished eating, waving goodbye to Belle as they left.

* * *

The bar was nearly empty, the only barman polishing the bar for what appeared to be the tenth time, its shiny surface gleaming under the lights above. He looked up and smiled when he saw Blaine and Kurt: customers.

"What can I get you guys?"

"A gin and tonic," Blaine said swiftly and Kurt said he'd drink the same. They swivelled in their bar seats to admire the white piano on centre stage, lonely in its place.

"Do you normally play with so few to listen?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Blaine said shrugging, "I don't play to perform, not anymore. I play for the beauty of the music and the peace it brings."

"Did you used to perform quite a bit?"

"Before college," Blaine said nodding, "Once I started studying there didn't appear to be time for music."

Just the sadness of that statement made Blaine realise that he had been so foolish. He would remedy that, he would try. He gave an optimistic smile to Kurt before downing his drink and standing.

"I'd love to sing to you though," Blaine said feeling the confident warmth of the gin and tonic course through his veins. Kurt beamed.

"No one apart from Rachel has ever sung to me before," Kurt said giggling.

"Well I've never sung to anyone before," Blaine said smiling, "Not even Quinn."

The weight of that statement was lost as Blaine quickly walked to the piano and Kurt watched as his fingers tinkled along the keys, feeling the instrument out. Notes turned into a melody and Blaine started to sing, his eyes resolutely placed down.

_Little ghost, you're listening,_

_Unlike most you don't miss a thing,_

_You see the truth._

_I walk the halls invisibly,_

_I climb the walls, no one sees me,_

_No one but you._

Blaine looked up, his eyes meeting Kurt's, and a ghost of a smile graced his lips.

_You've always loved the strange birds_

_Now I want to fly into your world_

_I want to be heard_

_My wounded wings still beating,_

_You've always loved the stranger inside…_

_Me, ugly pretty._

Kurt had an image of a trapped bird, its wings fluttering within the trap even though escape was futile. Kurt wanted to help.

_Oh little ghost, you see the pain_

_But together we can make something beautiful._

Blaine pressed harder on the keys, adamant that he would be understood but Kurt was even more confused. Did Blaine mean the two of them?

_So take my hand and perfectly,_

_We fill the gaps, you and me make three,_

_I was meant for you, and you for me._

Blaine had said he was singing to Kurt and yet his eyes stayed down, just the declaration in music. Kurt watched, his eyes teary, his mouth trembling.

_You've always loved the strange birds_

_Now I want to fly into your world_

_I want to be heard._

_My wounded wings still beating,_

_You've always loved the stranger inside…_

_Me, ugly pretty._

As Blaine played 'til the end, the wail of the music continuing, Kurt felt himself rise from his bar stool but instead of inch forward he stayed, his feet rooted to their spot. Blaine suddenly returned his gaze to Kurt as the music slowed, his voice barely singing, his eyes burning into Kurt's.

_You've always loved the strange birds_

_Now I want to fly into your world_

_I want to be heard._

_My wounded wings still beating,_

_You've always loved the stranger inside…_

_Me, ugly pretty._

And Kurt thought in that moment that he could love this strange bird, this guy that just wanted to be free but he couldn't help him. He remained small at the piano and Kurt itched to help, so desperately wanted to see and understand. Blaine remained at the piano even as his fingers left the keys. He couldn't take his eyes away from Kurt, searching his gaze for some kind of meaning. Kurt came forward and finally stood in front of Blaine, who looked up at Kurt from his piano stool.

"What is it my strange bird?" Kurt said, a hint of a smile on his lips and Blaine returned it.

"I want to be heard."

"What do you want to say?" Kurt whispered, taking the time to crouch so he was eye level with Blaine.

Blaine looked and considered telling Kurt the truth: that he was gay and in a sexless marriage with someone that would never complete him, that he was living a lie, that he was falling for a guy that he could never have. But he looked at Kurt, so innocently staring back and he couldn't do it, couldn't reveal such truth. Instead he said another truth.

"Tonight has been perfect."

Kurt wasn't expecting such simple sentiment and he recognised it for the cover up it was but he smiled anyway.

"It has," he said, "I don't really want it to end."

Blaine's eyes twinkled.

"Who said it had to?"

* * *

**Song quoted**:

'Strange Birds' by Birdy


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Thanks for all the lovely reviews and I'm sorry if the last chapter disappointed some of you. This story features a faberry friendship, nothing more.

* * *

The night was young but the quietness of the piano bar had led them to believe that everywhere would be sleepy and pleasant. The karaoke bar they ventured to next was anything but sleepy.

It was tacky but everyone seemed to love the place. Large groups of friends were drinking and laughing loudly, no one caring if the duets or solos were sung in tune and the place was packed. Kurt and Blaine weaved their way through the bar after getting a drink, creeping close to the stage where a couple of girls were singing 'I Will Survive' very loudly, seeming to forget they had a microphone. People were singing along with them, trying to help them out as they forgot the words were on the screen below. It was infectious and Kurt soon perused the list of songs and put down his name.

"You're singing?" Blaine asked in surprised when Kurt returned.

"Yeah," Kurt shrugged, "I thought, 'why not?', you only live once and life's too short to stop and think all the time. You should sing with me."

Kurt's face erupted in a smile so wide and hopeful, his eyes twinkling with fresh happiness, knowing that he was young, carefree, with his whole life ahead of him with new opportunities coming his way that Blaine couldn't deny him. He nodded in agreement.

They watched as others sang and Blaine kept the drinks coming so by the time it was their turn on stage they were merry, all trace of nervousness gone, with only a warm buzz of happiness in their stomachs. As they approached the stage Kurt realised it was the perfect song for such a great night. With one simple squeeze of Blaine's hand as they stood with microphones in the other hand, they started singing.

_It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face_

_I've been everywhere and back trying to replace_

_Everything that I had 'til my feet went numb_

_Praying like a fool that's been on the run_

Blaine was nervous, never singing with anyone when playing the piano and although it was his own personal sanctuary pressing along the keys, to sing with someone else was scary. He watched Kurt as they sang and his voice got a little louder, his shoulders moved slightly as the beat got faster and the lights of the bar went rainbow coloured.

_Heart's still beating but it's not working_

_It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring_

_I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing_

_Yeah, my heart is numb_

_But with you_

_I feel again_

_Yeah, with you_

_I can feel again_

_Yeah_

There was a soft smile between them before the bar erupted and joined in with the boys, bouncing and waving glasses in the air.

_Woo-hoo_

_I'm feeling better ever since you know me_

_I was a lonely soul but that's the old me_

_It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face_

_I've been everywhere and back trying to replace_

_Everything that I broke 'til my feet went numb_

_Praying like a fool just shy of the gun_

_Heart still beating but it's not working_

_It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing_

_I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing_

_Oh, my heart is numb_

There was such a quiet smile on Blaine's face that Kurt just knew he was singing his truth, telling him what he had been afraid to say before. The night had been perfect, just like a date but Kurt knew Blaine was married and so not available.

_But with you_

_I feel again_

_Yeah, with you_

_I can feel again_

They broke into two parts, Kurt singing whilst looking to Blaine to keep in time and feeling so much bigger than before.

_But with you_

_Blaine: I'm feeling better ever since you know me_

_I feel again_

_Blaine: I was a lonely soul but that's the old me_

_Yeah, with you_

_Blaine: I'm feeling better ever since you know me_

_I can feel again_

_Blaine: I was a lonely soul_

Kurt stopped singing, his voice trailing away as the song became quieter and Blaine was left to sing the last part on his own, still staring at Kurt.

_I'm feeling better ever since you know me_

_I was a lonely soul but that's the old me_

_A little wiser now from what you've shown me_

_Yeah, I feel again_

_Feel again..._

The song finished and for a moment they forgot their audience who suddenly erupted in applause and cheers. They came off the stage to be replaced by another and the applause was soon for someone else. Everyone wanted a good time, Blaine and Kurt along for the ride. They wandered to the bar in search of another drink.

"You sounded amazing," Blaine said close to Kurt's ear in an effort to be heard. They found stools by the bar, sat and ordered new drinks and Kurt smiled.

"I'd forgotten how much I missed performing," Kurt said wistfully looking at the girl that occupied the stage now. She was nervous but her confidence grew as the audience cheered and she laughed.

"You should do it more often," Blaine said, "It suits you and there's nothing like singing with everything you've got- all heart, all soul, no lies."

Something in what Blaine had said sat uncomfortably in Kurt's stomach as he looked at Blaine. Blaine was smiling at the girl on stage, almost singing along and Kurt watched him until it got a little too much. The stage seemed to get louder, the crowd more excitable and Kurt stood up, moving his stool back with a scrape along the shiny floor.

"What's wrong?" Blaine said his eyes wide in surprise as he took in Kurt's agitated state.

"I think I need to go home," Kurt said and he knew it was sudden but he felt overwhelmed and started to walk out of the bar without allowing Blaine to respond.

"Kurt, wait," Blaine shouted after him at a run but Kurt didn't stop and it was only as he got a hundred metres from the bar that Blaine caught up with him and stopped him by the arm. "What are you doing? Where are you going?"

Kurt turned unsure why Blaine was here but his chest heaved with the effort of breathing.

"I had to go, I'm sorry, I'm probably just tired," Kurt said and Blaine was even more confused.

"I thought we were having a good night?" Blaine said quietly.

"We were, it was a great night Blaine, perfect actually but now I have to get home," Kurt said simply. A single drop of rain pattered on Kurt's head making the need to go more urgent. Blaine felt it too and looked to the sky.

"It's raining," Blaine said.

"I know, see you soon," Kurt said, using the time Blaine was distracted to carry on walking.

"Kurt," Blaine said walking quickly to catch up with him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Blaine," Kurt said finally giving him a reassuring smile, "I'll see you soon."

Blaine seemed to deflate and Kurt noticed and with one last smile he turned to go. As Blaine watched his retreating back, the rain pelted harder but he hardly noticed. Kurt got quicker then turned a corner and Blaine remained. He wracked his brain for something that caused the change, thought over to what he had said but could think of nothing then just an echo of a phrase from Kurt's own mouth: 'a great night, perfect actually'. It _had_ been perfect, Blaine knew. He had sung with Kurt, had laughed, shared his favourite place, all with someone that wasn't his wife. Then he realized.

It was like a fire in his belly at the thought he had let his guard down so easily, that Kurt could see how he felt but suddenly the thought that Kurt might believe it was all a lie or that he was messing with his feelings, was too much. He ran.

He went the way he assumed Kurt had gone and was just about to stop, running out of breath when he spotted a dark figure going up to the High Line: arguably the best view of New York and completely quiet at this time of night. Blaine was careful to keep his footfall quiet but his breath hitched at the purple sight before him as the walkway continued after its shrubbery. Kurt turned at the slight noise and opened his mouth to say something when he realized Blaine was coming closer.

"You followed me," Kurt said when Blaine came close enough. "Why?"

"You need to know," Blaine said, "I'm sorry Kurt I should have said before."

Kurt looked confused but said nothing. The light that seemed to emanate from one of the small trees caused Blaine's eyes to glow molten brown in his earnestness.

"Tonight," Blaine started again, "Tonight was perfect."

There was something more; Kurt knew Blaine wanted to say more, so he waited. Blaine's nerves set in, his fingers twitched in panic and Kurt continued to wait.

"I couldn't say before, I wouldn't say before, but I think you're amazing. You sang beautifully tonight, you sketch and create amazing designs and I…" He faltered, took a second to look at his fingers twisted together and breathed again.

Kurt came closer, so close that Blaine could see all the shades of blue in his shining eyes. Blaine gasped.

"What do you want to say?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know," Blaine said, the image of his father, stern and unfeeling flashed before his eyes, so disappointed in the thirteen year old boy that had admitted he might find boys attractive.

Blaine's gaze hovered over Kurt's face, taking in his beautiful eyes, his cherry red lips inches from his own and the light pink tint of his cheeks in the light rain.

Kurt thought he saw a flicker, something that Blaine wouldn't admit and he came even closer, giving Blaine time to pull away, to deny that he felt the same but he didn't and Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's keeping his eyes open. Though Blaine's eyes widened slightly, he soon relaxed into the kiss, and closed his own eyes to really feel. It was like those lips made him feel alive in ways he hadn't known could be achieved by a single kiss. His hand came round to grip Kurt's jaw, to keep him tethered to him, to bring him closer and he could feel Kurt's lips changing to a smile. As they continued to kiss, Blaine tentatively licked Kurt's bottom lip, licked his way into his mouth and deepened the kiss.

Kurt hummed in response which caused Blaine to moan, a moan that seemed to rumble in his chest. Blaine could feel Kurt's hand on his back, his fingers stroking the strong muscles he found there until Blaine parted from him, his breath taken away.

"You kissed me," Kurt breathed and just one look at his kiss-swollen lips and his darkened eyes showed Blaine he enjoyed it. "You're married to Quinn."

Blaine nodded. He looked ahead, along the High Line and nodded his head towards the walkway, suggesting silently that Kurt follow him. Kurt did and then Blaine stretched his hand behind him invitingly and Kurt took it, his heart swirling with the need to feel more, to believe what was happening was real.

Blaine led Kurt part of the way until they stopped at a bench that appeared to be half created, its strips of wood held up on one side only. The view of New York was spectacular, the hint of purple over the walkway seeming to emanate too from the Hudson River in front. Flashes of light looked like mini-suns ahead of them. Blaine sat down, invited Kurt to do the same and put one leg up so he could hug it closer to himself. It looked such an incongruous pose with what had just happened, Kurt could only look.

Blaine stared ahead, looking at the lights reflected in the water and Kurt eventually did the same, time to calm his beating heart until Blaine was ready to explain more.

"My marriage is a sham," Blaine suddenly whispered, even now when no one was near. Kurt looked at him in the purple glow. "We both see other people and I'm gay."

Kurt felt like laughing. He wanted to say: 'duh!' but thought better of it.

"We got married for convenience, both our parents wanting it so much, mine hating the thought that I might still be gay. We love each other but not like that. I've known her all my life." Blaine finally turned to Kurt and smiled slightly, the thought of his friendship with Quinn and how much he had needed her over the years really had kept him going.

"So what was tonight?" Kurt asked. "A date?"

"I didn't intend it to be," Blaine said, shaking his head. "I really do want to get to know you, I really do want to be a partner of some kind. I just got a little carried away."

"I don't understand how anyone can get married when they don't want to, how does your dad have so much power over you?"

"I don't know, gosh this is such a long story," Blaine said closing his eyes in pain at the memories.

"I'd like to hear it," Kurt whispered, touching Blaine's hand where it rested on his knee. Blaine opened his eyes to find Kurt's eyes staring back, full of warmth in that gaze of blue.

"I told him I liked boys when I was thirteen," Blaine started, thinking back to that warm day when he'd come home from middle school to talk to his mom. "I was talking to my mom about a guy I'd become friends with and I supposed I gushed a little too much. My mom smiled, indulged my conversation but when my dad came home from work, she shut me up pretty quickly. Dad looked a little confused but didn't say anything, the only indication that he suspected anything was his sudden desire to help build a car with me. He'd never shown any interests in spending a lot of time with me but after a few weekends of working on it, he finally asked me about my friendship with his guy at school. I innocently told him that I thought he was attractive, I mean I was kind of musing out loud really, hadn't even thought I might be gay but he pounced on my admission quicker than a cat on a mouse. He said I wasn't to see this kid anymore, wouldn't have me turning gay and that was all that was said."

"That's horrible," Kurt muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. He'd heard stories of people coming out, others finding it hard but it never ceased to make him feel extremely lucky that his dad loved him no matter what.

"I guess I knew from then on that I couldn't share it with either of them. My mom didn't seem to mind but she was so determined to be a subservient wife, I knew she would agree with my father in everything."

"So you became straight?" Kurt asked, a little incredulously.

"Well no but I just didn't date," he said, "Anyone. It was easier."

"So you didn't come out? That was it?"

"Well I came out to Quinn," Blaine said, "I mean I've known her since I was little, my parents have dinner with Quinn's parents. We grew up together. She knows me better than I know myself."

"How did she react?"

"Oh she was really supportive, always has been. I guess it was our little secret for years and she let me ramble on about boys I liked at school or famous guys I had crushes on and she would tell me everything. I was the first to know about Puck and Finn and when she was pregnant with Beth. We've been through everything together."

"But now you're free, now you're an adult why are you still tethered to your dad? Why don't you escape him? If he's a bigot, stupidly blind to who his son really is, why stick around?"

"I don't know," Blaine said honestly, "I guess it was easier. I didn't really know what to do with my life and dad made it clear he wouldn't support me at college unless it was a worthwhile degree so I followed his footsteps, made finance a career knowing that I would get a job with him. I didn't hate it before, thought maybe my dreams of playing the piano were foolish and young, things you brush aside when you grow up. I guess I didn't realize how much it would hurt to stop believing."

Kurt felt his heart ache for Blaine, for how much he had given up just for the approval of a man that would never be happy with who he really was.

"How did marriage to Quinn happen?"

"After she got pregnant, Beth adopted, Quinn's father insisted she concentrate on her studies, apply to Yale to study law. I think she experimented, tried to find herself there but when she returned home things were different. Her father expected her to marry quickly and anyone she brought home wasn't suitable. She was round my house one evening when she blurted out that it might be easier if we just got married, just shut them all up and lived our own lives. For some reason I thought it was the greatest idea ever, though Quinn had said it flippantly. She thought it through and a week later, after a particularly bad argument with her father, she agreed to marry me. We were 21."

"But you see other people?"

"Well Quinn does," Blaine said, smiling ruefully.

There was a beat of silence, and then Kurt returned the smile.

"Rupert?"

Blaine nodded.

"But you don't see other people?"

"I have done but I guess the dates don't last long and I get scared. The thought of my family finding out scares me. I can't let myself get too close."

"And me?" Kurt whispered, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"You," Blaine said smiling sadly, "You are the only exception."

* * *

**A/N**: Let me know what you think!

**Song quoted**:

'Feel Again' by One Republic


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt wasn't sure what to do with this new information. He sat there, looking out at the purple haze of the river and the lights beyond and nodded.

"I'm sorry," Blaine started, "I shouldn't have told you that, shouldn't have put that on you, nothing needs to happen." His words came out in a rush, his fingers leaning towards Kurt's own as they rested on his knee. Kurt looked at him carefully.

"No I'm glad you told me," he said, "I knew something was wrong, I could tell you were hiding something."

"You could?"

"Yeah," Kurt said chuckling slightly, "Blaine, you sang about hiding yourself away, you portrayed one part of your character in front of everyone then became obsessed with my little sketch of a man that was trapped by a fence. I knew something wasn't right."

Blaine laughed and looked out to the water.

"I guess I'm not very good at hiding away after all," he said.

"You are. A little too much, I think," Kurt said and Blaine had to look at him, the note of sadness so obvious in his voice. Kurt's profile looked so angelic, so pensive that Blaine wanted to kiss the worried look off his face.

"I don't want to," Blaine whispered, "I want to be free, I really do."

Kurt turned to check the truth in the statement, searched Blaine's expression for any hint of dishonesty. Blaine's eyes were shining in the lights from the water and his skin almost seemed to glow. Kurt could imagine falling so hard but he wasn't sure he could let himself. He nodded.

"Well we can work on that together," Kurt said smiling.

* * *

"Why do you have such a smile on your face?" Quinn asked as soon as Blaine opened their front door. He looked up in surprise.

"I thought you'd be out with Rupert?"

"I was but I came home," she said, "I don't like to stay there overnight."

"It's not cheating Quinn," Blaine said smiling and taking his shoes off by the doorway. "You can stay the night, I wouldn't mind."

"I know but what if someone saw me in the morning? I couldn't do the walk of shame."

Blaine shrugged. "Keep some clothes there. What does Rupert think?"

"I don't know, we don't discuss it," she said quietly.

"Well maybe you should if this is a long term thing?"

She said nothing while Blaine walked to the kitchen to make tea. She walked softly behind him.

"So why are you so happy?" she asked, the lightness returning to her voice as she took in Blaine's upbeat body language. She hadn't seen him so springy for a while.

He turned to face her as the kettle started to boil. He smiled.

"Kurt knows," he said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Blaine nodded. "He understands."

"So you're dating?" she asked.

"No," he said, shaking his head, "We kissed but I don't know if it's something he wants to repeat."

She did a little bounce on her toes and smiled.

"Just put on the charm and he'll be there," she said.

"No, I can't do that to him, I don't want him to be uncomfortable. If I can't be in an open relationship with him, I doubt he'll want anything more."

She shook her head as if to say 'oh Blaine'.

"So why are you so happy then?"

"Because I told someone else, other than you I mean," he said smiling. "Nothing happened when I told Kurt but he's one less person I have to pretend with. I can be who I am with him and he won't mind. He won't expect better or give a stern expression if I reveal more. He gets it."

She came up to him and hugged him tightly as the kettle boiled.

"Then I'm happy for you," she said, "You deserve that more than anything else."

He smiled and handed her a drink and walked back to the lounge chair, stretching his legs out. He loved this most of all about their relationship. The act of cooking dinner or making tea, warming his feet by their fire – all made him think those were the tiny ways a relationship started. It didn't matter that they didn't share a bed, he always had someone to come home to, there was always someone to listen after a bad day. He looked at her as she twirled a loose strand of hair around her finger as she settled by the fire and wondered if she was happy. Did she regret marrying Blaine like this, without real love? Did she wish she had the chance to marry Rupert and declare her love to the world? Blaine didn't want to ask but maybe they could work it out so she could spend more time with him, have less pressure to be the perfect wife to Blaine when he didn't need one.

"You don't have to spend your evenings with me," he said after a while, "I'll be ok here on my own."

She looked up in surprise.

"I thought you'd want company?"

"Oh I do but not if it makes you unhappy. I don't want you spending time with me if you'd rather spend it with him. I get it Quinn, you love him."

She opened her mouth in surprise. She hadn't even admitted it to herself, no words expressed to Rupert; she hadn't thought it was that obvious.

"You don't love him?" Blaine asked, watching her face change.

"I think I do," she whispered, looking down into her tea.

"Well tell him," Blaine said, "You never know, he might say it back." He smiled widely, hinting that he knew Rupert would return her feelings. One look at his lovesick face the other night had told Blaine all he needed to know. She thought it over.

"What about you?" she asked, "What will you do?"

"I'll still be here," he said smiling, "Maybe I'll get to spend more time with Kurt. I never told you," he said, suddenly excited, "I'm investing in his boutique. I'm going to be a silent partner and get a share of the profits."

"Have you told your father?" Quinn said, hating to be the voice of reason. Blaine's face fell.

"No," he said, "I didn't think he'd need to know."

"Well anything you invest has to go through him doesn't it?" she said, "He'll find out eventually through all the paperwork."

"Well it's a legitimate prospect. Kurt will make loads of money with his designs, I just know it."

"_I_ know and _you_ know, but convincing your father of that might take a little time," she said trying to be kind. "Maybe ease him in gently with the idea first, let him know what's been happening as if it was just happening. Let him think that he's come up with the idea himself."

"Sounds a good idea," he said, "Should I just drop it into conversation? I'm supposed to be meeting Kurt to finalise paperwork tomorrow."

"Just mention that you're meeting him and that you're considering investing because he's so famous."

Blaine agreed and set about thinking how he was going to casually mention it to someone he barely spoke to. Blaine and his father worked in separate departments, Blaine more in charge of financial needs rather than investments. That was where the big money lay and Blaine always suspected he wasn't trusted with that side of the business. He saw his father, along with his mother, occasionally on Sunday afternoons for big dinners with Quinn. They would share inane chatter about their lives, nothing consequential or personal but enough to give the impression they kept in touch. Anyone coming to start work at the firm would often be surprised to learn that Blaine and Mr Anderson were related, no contact made in the office, no warm discussions. They were related in name only.

The following morning, before setting about with any appointments, Blaine made a point of visiting his father in his personal office.

"Blaine," Charles said in surprise. His office door was always open, giving the impression that he was welcoming when Blaine knew the truth. No one dared interrupt or disturb Mr Anderson unless they spoke to his secretary first. Blaine shrank in on himself as his father beckoned him in further. His father stood over his desk, perusing various pieces of paper he had to sign, not bothering to give even a second glance to Blaine who hovered nearby. Eventually Charles became annoyed with his reticence.

"Come on Blaine, what is it?" he barked, "I'm busy."

"Sorry," Blaine said in a rushed voice, "I just wanted to run something by you before I met with a prospective client."

Charles gestured for him to continue while he went back to his papers.

"It's this guy, Kurt Hummel. He's opening a boutique and wants a loan."

Charles gave him a look as if to say, 'why are you bothering me with this?'

"I mean I can sort all that, it's just I was a little intrigued and wondered maybe if we should invest? I mean he's a well-known designer, first time on his own but he has the potential. I've seen his designs and Quinn has worn one of his dresses without even realising it. He's great."

Blaine showed a little too much enthusiasm but Charles didn't seem to notice. He finally looked up.

"What do you propose?"

"I wondered if we could help set it up, invest so we'd own 20% of the business."

Charles thought it over.

"Ok I'll consider it. Have him give me a proposal, a presentation of his business and we'll think on it." He gave the impression that it would be a joint decision with Blaine. Blaine knew better.

"That would be great," Blaine said nervously, aware that he would need to be delicate. "It's just he's under the impression that I am the only one he would be working with." His father looked at him sternly so Blaine rushed on. "I mean he initially just needed a small loan and I got away with myself. It is more my expertise after all and I didn't think you'd be interested."

Charles looked like he'd been placated. He nodded.

"Well set up a detailed proposal anyway and I'll approve it if I think it is deserving." Blaine nodded, happy with this answer and preparing to leave the office.

"Blaine," his father said as he reached the door. Blaine turned to face him again. "I think we should consider giving you more say over these things," he said casually, not looking Blaine in the eye, still perusing his papers. "After all when you have children, I expect you'll want to show them the business, how it's run so well and I want you to feel like a partner, even if you will never be one."

Blaine was startled. The low reminder that his father thought so poorly of him was nothing new but he had never mentioned children before.

"Children?" Blaine said weakly.

"Yes," Charles almost chuckled, "That is normally what happens when you get married Blaine. You've been married for two years now."

Blaine could only weakly nod before the conversation appeared at an end and he returned to his office, closing the door behind him.

* * *

He was to meet Kurt for lunch and he waited patiently outside his father's office. The building looked particularly drab and foreboding this afternoon and he didn't want to look behind him at the towering block. Instead he scanned the street, hoping to catch a glimpse of Kurt.

He saw Kurt as he turned into the street, way before Kurt knew he was being watched. Kurt wore a perfectly tailored waistcoat with matching tight pants but out of the top of his white shirt popped a brown scarf tied perfectly. It matched his hair but the whole outfit made him look poised and confident, intelligent and debonair. Blaine's breath hitched as Kurt spotted him. Kurt came closer and smiled so warmly, like he really was looking forward to meeting him. He was beautiful.

Blaine was a little startled to realise Kurt was near him now, leaning in closer to kiss his cheek in greeting and rub his arm with affection. He smiled again and Blaine swallowed, realising he had yet to say a word.

"I'm so glad you could make it today," Blaine said professionally and Kurt's face fell slightly. He nodded in understanding and started walking away from the building.

"I know a lovely place down this street," Kurt said, nodding in its general direction. "We could grab something to eat while I look at your proposal?"

"Sounds lovely," Blaine said, relaxing as he walked away from the building that tethered him to his pretend life.

They sat in the crowded corner and Blaine ordered coffees and pastries.

"You remembered my coffee order?" Kurt said surprised as Blaine came back with a tray.

"Of course," Blaine said shrugging.

Blaine proceeded to show Kurt all the paperwork and explain how he would own 20% of the boutique at the agreed price. The contract specified that advice would be given but that ultimately the boutique would be Kurt's to run as he saw fit. Kurt looked a little wide-eyed at the explanation.

"Blaine, we don't always have to talk 'shop' as they say," he said chuckling nervously, "How are you?"

Blaine sat back in the comfy chair as his cheeks flushed pink.

"I'm fine thank you. How are you?"

Kurt laughed. "You also don't have to reply based on professional etiquette. After last night I thought you'd want a proper conversation."

"I find it hard, sorry," Blaine said sheepishly.

"Well why don't I start?" Kurt said, sitting up, "Why were you looking so sad outside the office?"

"You noticed?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"Of course I noticed," Kurt said, "We're friends aren't we?" Kurt's face took on a worried expression – had he read too much into this relationship?

"I was hoping we were," Blaine said quietly.

"Then a friend would notice," Kurt said simply, "What happened?"

"It's just that place," Blaine said. Kurt seemed to understand. "I actually spoke to my father about your business and he's interested in investing."

"He is?" Kurt asked in surprise. "Instead of you?"

"I don't have that power but he wants to see your proposal and he'll allow me to oversee it."

"You couldn't be my partner on your own merit?"

"No but I'm sure he wouldn't be interested in the day-to-day running like I would be."

"I'm not sure how comfortable I am with trying to persuade him of my business acumen. I know that's where I lack experience, that's where I would need your help."

"I'll give him these papers and explain that you would only want someone involved if they brought expertise and advice. He'll see."

Kurt nodded, accepting Blaine's answer.

"Anything else making you hate that place especially today?" Kurt asked, sipping his coffee.

Blaine worried his lip slightly not sure how much to share. He had shared the ultimate secret, surely Kurt could be trusted.

"My father mentioned children today," Blaine whispered, coming closer to Kurt, hoping no one would hear nearby.

Kurt's eyes widened.

"Oh?"

"He's never mentioned it before," Blaine quickly carried on, "I guess when I married Quinn I never thought we'd have kids, I never thought Quinn would want them."

"Do you?" Kurt asked.

"No, yes… maybe," Blaine said hesitatingly. "Not with Quinn I guess, I never pictured it with Quinn."

Kurt didn't ask for details about that future image. He asked the obvious question.

"Wouldn't you have to have relations - the Clinton kind?"

Blaine remained silent.

"I think you need to have that conversation with Quinn," Kurt said finally.

"I can't suggest it just to keep my father happy, I couldn't do that when she's so happy with Rupert."

Kurt went to say something and thought better of it, so he closed his mouth.

"What were you going to say?"

"Don't take this the wrong way," Kurt began, "But when are you going to consider what you want? First it's your father, now Quinn. When are you going to be happy?"

Blaine didn't have the answer, couldn't tell Kurt the reason he was tethered to his family, it would hurt too much. The thought that he would have to deny his own happiness for such a long time, at least until his father died was a horrid thought and one that made Blaine swallow to suppress his emotion. Kurt noticed his struggle. He leant closer, took Blaine's hand as it rested in his lap.

"Blaine, it is your life and you deserve to be happy," he said, his eyes so earnest, shining beautifully blue in the light of the coffee shop. "What would you change if you had it all back? If you could live like you wanted?"

Blaine didn't need to think, his answer was instantaneous.

"I'd ask you if you were free for a date, I'd ask if I could kiss you."

The words were hurried, just a rushed breath, but Kurt heard them clearly and blushed.

"Then why don't you?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine couldn't describe the feeling. If he thought Kurt might help him to soar before he had no idea. His stomach a ball of knots before, now was unwinding. He took a deep breath.

"Kurt, will you go out on a date with me, tonight?"

"Yes, Blaine I'd love to," Kurt said beaming, their hands still entwined on Blaine's lap.


	8. Chapter 8

"Blaine!" Charles shouted from his office, "Where is that proposal you promised?"

Charles wasn't sure if Blaine was nearby, his office door was open and there was an assumption that if Blaine wasn't there that someone would get him immediately. He wasn't mistaken.

"You called?" Blaine said, no hint of sarcasm, just a meekness that irritated Charles just as much.

"Of course I called, get in here," he said angrily. "Where is that proposal? That clothes shop idea."

"Oh, I'll get it," Blaine said excitedly, "But it's not a clothes shop, it's a boutique."

"Whatever, just bring me the proposal."

Blaine did as asked, quickly so as not to piss his father off anymore.

Charles stuck his hand out to accept the papers. He flicked through the pages that Blaine had prepared which outlined the concept for the boutique, the theme, the designs, the promise of clothing contracts already. He wasn't interested in all of that. He looked only to the last few pages that outlined the money, the profits and what he would be expected to pay in return.

'What do you think?" Blaine asked nervously.

"It's too much," he said simply, without looking at Blaine. "Knock $15,000 off the price we'll pay, with the same amount of ownership, and this Hummel can consider us in."

Charles looked up at Blaine with a hard stare, almost daring him to refute the change but Blaine said nothing. He knew it was a test that Blaine couldn't afford to win and didn't want to lose. His mouth had opened, now it closed and he nodded.

"I'll go back to Mr Hummel and explain the new proposal," Blaine said calmly.

"Good," Charles said handing it back to Blaine, already dismissing the papers and wanting Blaine out of his office. "Make it quite clear we won't invest unless he agrees." Charles stood and shouted outside his office.

"Coffee," he barked at a newer employee who jumped at his loud instruction but soon scurried off.

Blaine said nothing but walked slowly out of the office.

* * *

"Can you meet me for lunch?" Blaine said in a hurried voice as soon as Kurt answered the phone.

"Blaine," he said, "Of course, what's wrong?"

"I can't talk now, how quickly can you meet me? I need to discuss a few things with Quinn but after that I'm free."

"That's fine," Kurt said his voice already showing his worry, "Shall I meet you in the same place as before in half hour?"

"That's great Kurt," Blaine said in a rushed voice, his eyes widely darting at his open door in case anyone could hear.

"Our place," Kurt said quietly as Blaine hung up the phone.

* * *

Kurt was early so ordered coffees and sat down, his knee jogging up and down in anticipation of what was to come. Obviously Blaine had met up with his father, maybe to talk about children again, or something about the date. Maybe he had found out? He'd never heard Blaine so anxious or speak so quickly. His eyes fixed on the door, he saw Blaine as soon as he rushed in.

"Kurt," Blaine said as soon as he entered. Kurt left his seat and rushed toward Blaine in panic, gripping his arms and looking intently into his eyes. Wide brown orbs of worry and panic met shining blue, so pure and clear that Blaine felt a wave of calmness float over him. He sighed.

"It's ok, don't worry," Blaine said, his shoulders relaxing as he led Kurt back to his table. "You bought coffee?"

"Of course," Kurt said shrugging, his face showing that he thought Blaine was slightly mad for fixing on such a detail. "What's happened? You've got me all panicked."

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to do that," Blaine said, his mind suddenly clear now Kurt was close. "I've discussed it with Quinn and it's ok."

"What is?" Kurt asked in desperation and Blaine chuckled a little.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting you don't know," he said, "I had a meeting with my father this morning. He will sign the proposals only if you agree to a $15,000 reduction in your asking price for the same rights to the profits."

"What?" Kurt said suddenly outraged, "But you agreed it, I had someone in my office go through the paper work and even accounting for the loss I will have in contacts I should make more money than you outlined in the proposal."

"Exactly," Blaine said sitting up straighter to explain himself further, "I know that, and even Quinn knows that, but my father is testing me. He wants to see if I'll beg."

"So you will?" Kurt asked.

"No," Blaine said, causing Kurt to look up in hurt, "I'll do better than that. I'll invest on my own terms, nothing to do with my father's money or company."

"I don't understand."

Blaine came closer, forgot where he was and grabbed Kurt's hand as it rested on the table.

"Quinn and I will invest."

"Quinn and you?"

Blaine nodded.

"With Quinn's money," Blaine said quietly, "My father will never know."

"How…"

"I'll say that you refused the new offer, that you weren't happy. He'll think nothing more of it and if it ever comes out, I can say that Quinn loves your dresses so much that she wanted to invest. Quinn is quite happy for me to meet with you on her behalf, she'll just provide the money."

"Will the profits go to her?" Kurt asked.

"Yes but we plan to join accounts now so it solidifies the image of the perfect marriage."

"Where your wife sleeps with other people?" Kurt said quietly, a sardonic smile on his face. Blaine blushed.

"Something like that," he said.

Kurt took the moment to squeeze the hand that still rested in his.

"Blaine, when are you going to get out?" Blaine looked up in surprise. "You clearly hate working there and if working for your father can induce that much panic in you then it's not worth it."

Blaine thought it over, the dream of singing professionally, the bar hopping, the tips for playing, the strange hours, the lights. It all seemed so hazy and in the distance. Just a dream, only a dream.

"I can't," Blaine whispered, looking down and removing his hand from where it rested in Kurt's, as if his very touch was something he didn't deserve anymore.

"Why?"

Kurt asked so sweet, his caring, kind nature so evident in his clear blue eyes and the soft glow on his cheeks, that it was on the tip of Blaine's tongue to reveal it all. But he stopped. He shook his head.

"I can't say."

Kurt sat back, hurt and disappointment evident in his face now.

"Ok, I'll see you tonight I presume?" Kurt stood, about to go. Blaine looked up in surprise, the panic returning to his face at the thought that he might not see him again for their date.

"Oh please," Blaine said, "I've planned the most perfect evening, I promise."

Kurt's expression softened as he looked down. He touched Blaine's shoulder and leaned closer to kiss him on the cheek in goodbye.

"I'll look forward to it then," he said, and he was gone.

* * *

Blaine was out of his comfort zone. He wanted to make this a night that Kurt would remember for a very long time but as he tried on his bright yellow leg warmers and lime green fingerless gloves, he realised he looked nothing like his usual self. Quinn came in from work and stopped as soon as she saw Blaine's reflection in the mirror.

"Oh my…" she breathed, "What are you wearing?" She fell about laughing and Blaine went red.

"I've bought a similar outfit for Kurt, do you think he'll join in?" He looked genuinely worried and Quinn's laughter stopped.

"Oh of course he will," she said coming closer, "He'll love it. Kurt showed us his planned audition for NYADA, and let's just say, his outfit left little to the imagination." She smirked and Blaine's eyebrow rose.

"I thought he never auditioned for NYADA," he said.

"Oh he didn't but he considered it and made us all watch his intended performance. He sang 'Not the Boy Next Door' in legendary gold pants. Tight gold pants." She leant in seductively, knowing full well that Blaine was enjoying the image in his head. She laughed.

"He won't mind dressing up like this. Where are you taking him?"

"That's a surprise," he said finally standing up and smiling to himself in the mirror. "I just hope it's a night to remember."

"I don't think you need to convince him of anything," she said coming closer and sneaking her arms around his waist, so her face could just about be seen in the mirror. "I've seen him look at you, he's smitten already."

Blaine said nothing but Quinn could tell he was hanging on her every word, trying not to get his hopes up.

"He thinks you're amazing and rightly so," she said smiling. She let him go and turned to leave the room.

"You're not seeing Rupert tonight?" he asked as she stood by the door.

She shook her head.

"No, I think not," she said, the sadness evident in her voice. "I've had a long day and I think I need a good bath."

There was something more that she wasn't saying but Blaine decided not to push it. They had talked about the 'children' issue and had agreed not to worry about it for now, although they both knew it would need to be discussed again soon. Blaine prepared to leave.

* * *

Kurt opened his door to see the biggest bouquet of white flowers he had ever seen and he laughed.

"Why, is that Blaine hidden behind all of that?" he asked and Blaine popped out with the biggest grin on his face. He stretched his arms out with his gift.

"Thank you Blaine," Kurt said as he eyed the flowers, "These are so beautiful." He took them quickly and placed them in a vase.

"So where are we off to?" Kurt asked, "Is what I'm wearing ok?" Blaine took the opportunity to look Kurt up and down. What he was wearing was definitely ok. Kurt's suit was a simple tight black; a white shirt and skinny black tie but his white boots set the look entirely. They were killer boots.

"You look fantastic!" Blaine exclaimed, "But you don't need to worry about that because we change when we get there."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, his mouth open.

"A surprise," Blaine said, enjoying the moment. "I'm driving." And Blaine took his hand and they left the building, a surprised Kurt tagging along behind.

* * *

Kurt kept interjecting during the drive but Blaine wouldn't give anything away.

"Staten island?" Kurt asked. Blaine only nodded. He was enjoying the surprise far too much. As soon as they were parked, Blaine insisted Kurt be blindfolded with a silk scarf of course and led through the door to the establishment.

"Blaine where are we?" Kurt asked as he finally stopped though he could hear many excited voices and he thought he recognised the Wham song playing.

Blaine said nothing, only quickly added the finishing touches to his outfit and eventually slipped the scarf from Kurt's eyes as he stood still in front of him.

Kurt gasped then looked around him and laughed.

"A roller skating rink?" he exclaimed, "I haven't been to one in years."

"I've never been to one but when I rang them they said that we had to dress in 80s gear when we arrived so I brought you matching accessories." Blaine quickly revealed the luminous yellow leg warmers, fingerless gloves and funky glasses. Kurt started laughing again.

"I can't believe we have to wear these crimes against fashion," Kurt said laughing but he started placing the items around his body.

"What made you think of this?" Kurt said as he finished.

"I just got to thinking what would make the most memorable night of your life, what would be the best date and I came up with the craziest ideas. This seemed the best."

"Yes it definitely is the best," Kurt said smiling and touching Blaine's arm gently as he came closer. Blaine looked down at the gentle fingers.

"No one will ever find us here," Blaine said quietly but Kurt heard it and his face fell. He attempted to smile.

"Then that is an added bonus," he said grabbing Blaine's hand, "Come on, where do we get our skates?"

They took a while to get used to the skating and spent many embarrassing moments by the outside but after a while Kurt became more confident and took Blaine's hand again to lead him to the middle.

They wore glow sticks as bracelets and the music lived up to the 80s dream. Wham, Spandau Ballet, all the classic songs and Blaine finally allowed himself to dance and let go. He watched Kurt dance; Blaine was so in awe of the carefree man in front of him who didn't care what people thought. Kurt would sing along to the songs he knew, whisper stories from his childhood and come closer to Blaine as he wobbled. Blaine clung to his waist for support.

The lights suddenly changed as the night continued, the floor lit up, the disco balls twirling and shining above. Kurt instantly recognised the song as a recent hit but he suddenly let Blaine go and threw his arms back as he lifted his head to the ceiling.

"I love this song!" he exclaimed and Blaine watched as he started to sing.

_I stared up at the sun,_

_Thought of all of the people, places and things I've loved._

_I stared up just to see_

_With all of the faces, you were the one next to me._

He looked at Blaine so intently that Blaine's breath hitched as he realized how truly beautiful Kurt was in that moment. Kurt took his hand and gestured for Blaine to start singing with him.

_You can feel the light start to tremble,_

_Washing what you know out to sea._

_You can see your life out the window tonight._

_If I lose myself tonight,_

_It'll be by your side._

_I lose myself tonight..._

The music got quicker and Kurt started moving, leading Blaine away with him as they circled the dance floor. Kurt was invincible; Blaine couldn't help but worry they might fall.

_If I lose myself tonight,_

_It'll be you and I._

_Lose myself tonight..._

They stopped and danced as quickly as they could bumping into people all around them and giggling.

_I woke up with the sun,_

_Thought of all of the people, places and things I've loved._

_I woke up just to see_

_With all of the faces, you were the one next to me._

_You can feel the light start to tremble,_

_Washing what you know out to sea._

_You can see your life out of the window tonight._

_If I lose myself tonight,_

_It'll be by your side._

_I lose myself tonight..._

_If I lose myself tonight,_

_It'll be you and I._

_Lose myself tonight..._

A larger crowd seemed to gather around them and everyone starting chanting. They didn't know what Blaine had to work with or had to hide in his day-to-day life but it didn't matter in that moment. Blaine was free, just like they were.

_Take us down and we keep trying,_

_Forty thousand feet, keep flying._

_Take us down and we keep trying,_

_Forty thousand feet, keep flying._

_Take us down and we keep trying,_

_Forty thousand feet, keep flying._

_Take us down and we keep trying,_

_Forty thousand feet, keep flying._

The crowd slowed as the music came to its end but Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him, clung to his waist in case Kurt might disappear. He whispered in his ear.

_I woke up with the sun,_

_Thought of all of the people, places and things I've loved._

_I woke up just to see_

_With all of the faces, you were the one next to me._

Kurt's heart stopped but as he looked into Blaine's eyes of warm amber, so warm he worried they might be liquid gold, he smiled. Kurt couldn't help himself, he didn't wait to be asked like he had hoped. He leant forward and kissed Blaine's lips softly. Blaine still clung to Kurt's waist and he pulled him impossibly closer, just in case he lost his footing. He sighed into the kiss. He didn't care, he thought of no one apart from Kurt: his lifeline, his beautiful lifeline, that if he clung on tight enough, just might help him out of the abyss.

* * *

**A/N: **The roller skating rink is RollerJam USA in New York.

**Song quoted**:

'If I Lose Myself' by One Republic.


End file.
